A Rush of Wings
by smartprettyawkward
Summary: Lucy's arrival at the Rocky Mountain ranch owned by Kevin Kinkirk and his brother causes more than a little stir. Lucy is a puzzle the two brothers try to unlock. Is her shell protecting her from real danger or just imagined fears? Finished!
1. Rush of Wings 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. This idea is based on the book by Kristen Heitzman, so I don't own that either.  
  
Lucy stood frozen with her back against the icy cold wall. Something inside her prevented her from moving. Move she told herself. But she couldn't. "Do you know where the ticket counter is." Lucy jumped when the woman spoke. She quickly shook her head. Everyone around her was moving rapidly through the bus terminal. But she couldn't move.  
She must not panic. Panic had frozen her before. Just get on the bus. She pushed herself through the crowd and walked briskly to the bus. Suddenly and elderly woman cut her off and started to board the bus. Could she go much slower? Lucy looked over both shoulders... why? What was she looking for? She wanted to go someplace, it didn't matter where. Just away.  
The bus drove on and on. After the first terminal, she didn't panic. She blended in with the crowd. That was just fine with her. At one station, biting her lip, she reluctantly decided to call. It was 2 in the morning. She called the office, she wanted to get his voice mail. She was 20 years old, but he would still be worried. Still, he would wonder why she was calling from a payphone from Ohio. But maybe it would be enough. She softly spoke, "Daddy, it's Lucy. I'm fine so please don't worry. I need to go away for awhile to think... to figure things out. I love you." She hung up. Don't worry? That was like asking him not to breathe. She shook her head and boarded another bus. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - -  
Eric Camden sat in his church office in Buffalo, angry and confused with is daughter. He got Lucy's message this morning. At 2:00 this morning she called his office. Why didn't she call him at home or wait until later? The message was puzzling to him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jeremy entered. Maybe he knew about the message. "I'm sorry sir, but I need to talk to you."  
"Come in Jeremy."  
"It's about Lucy."  
No surprise there.  
"Eric, she's missing."  
Eric tried to control his fear. Missing? He closed his book sharply. "Why do you think she's missing?"  
"I've looked everywhere. It's 9:00, she should be at school."  
Jeremy stood tall and confidant. He was driven, determined and one of the few men Eric took interest in. But something about him caused Eric to be uneasy.  
"She seems to have packed... meagerly."  
Of course she packed. And called. Something inside Eric kept him from playing Lucy's message for Jeremy. He didn't hear any fear in her voice. Unlike – he brought his mind back to the present. This was nothing like that other time.  
"Jeremy, what's this all about?"  
After a moment of silence, Jeremy took a velvet box from his pocket. "She left this."  
Eric gazed at the sparkling engagement ring Jeremy had presented her. "Well, she's an adult and can make her own choices Jeremy."  
"Yes sir."  
Neither sounded convinced. Eric said, "Give her time, it'll work out."  
"Yes sir." Jeremy's voice sounded strained. He left Eric's office quietly. As the door closed, Eric sat grimly. Was Lucy afraid to commit? Possibly. She needed someone to keep her safe, keep her happy. That's exactly why he liked Jeremy.  
The emotion hit him hard. "Where is she? What do you mean she's missing?" And Annie almost cowering above him. This was different. It had to be. Why didn't Lucy tell him she was leaving? Didn't she know – no, of course she didn't. She couldn't remember. She had been to young.  
She had the right to be alone. She didn't need to call. Still... he had Srgt. Michaels trace the call. Why in the world was she calling from Columbus, Ohio? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
Later, Jeremy called an old friend, Andrew. He was a private investigator. They met later and Jeremy pulled out a handful of pictures.  
"Wow! Jeremy this girl is hot."  
"She's Eric Camden's daughter."  
Andrew looked at Jeremy curiously. "And?"  
"I want to know where she is." He tossed $50 on the table and said, "This is personal" and left.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue the story or not? 


	2. Rush of Wings 2

Lucy awoke to find the bus pushing into the Denver terminal. She gathered her things and left the bus. Inside the terminal, Lucy studied the departures board. She found a Rocky Mountain tour bus listing and left to buy the ticket. One more ride and she would stop. With a hiss the bus stopped and tourists piled off. She stood in the road looking around the town. Juniper Falls.  
She entered a store and found a burly bearded man behind the counter.  
"Did you lose your tour?" the man asked.  
"No. I'm looking for rental properties."  
He shook his head. "Sorry ma'am, everything is gone the first week of summer. Everything but the Walker place that is, but you don't want that. It's not cost, it's condition."  
"There has to be something else" Lucy begged.  
The man sat thinking. "Well, maybe the Kinkirk place. But I think he's full too." Lucy left the store and walked down the street. She passed the Walker place. A good wind looked like ti could knock the unstable structure down. She looked up the hill, in the direction the shop keeper had indicated. Mine as well start walking. She started up the road.  
The road ended at the ranch. A tan pickup was parked next to a shiny new red corvette. What a pair she thought. On one side were stables and on the other side there was a log house with a sweeping porch and a swing.  
A man came out dressed in khaki shorts and a golf shirt. He looked like he belonged at a country club rather than at a ranch in the Rocky Mountains. His too-blue eyes and suave features brought up an instant wall inside of her, even with his easy smile. It didn't matter. She was determined to stay.  
"I was told you might have a cabin for rent" Lucy said  
"Talk to my brother. I'm just freeloading. He's in the pasture and will be down later. Would you like to come in and wait?"  
"No thanks. I'll just look around." Lucy replied  
"Well I'll show you around" He held his hand. "I'm Ben Kinkirk."  
She reluctantly took it "Lucy"  
"Just Lucy?"  
"Lucy Camden." Suddenly she realized she shouldn't have given him her real name. Yet the need for anonymity didn't come naturally. Her name had always opened doors before. Ben's charm made him less menacing – not that he was truly menacing. She pulled her tote farther up her shoulder, but he reached for it.  
"You can leave that inside."  
  
"NO, thank you. I'll just carry it."  
"Where to first?" He swung his arm.  
"The stables." Lucy stepped off the porch and waited for Ben to lead the way. She would soon see enough, see the place she had come to. Inside the stable everything was neat and orderly. That spoke well for the rancher, and made her want to stay. Ben then led her to the barn, followed by 3 cabins.  
When they returned to the main house, Lucy looked up into the meadows. A horse was being worked. Ben followed her gaze. "Kevin raises good quarter horses."  
As a girl she used to love to ride. She had sketchbooks full of horses. A rider and horse cam down from the meadow and came to a sliding halt. The horse reared. The animal was magnificent. The man led the horse to the stable, then returned. This was the owner of the ranch. It had to be.  
"Hi there." He pulled off his gloves and smiled "Kevin Kinkirk"  
Ben spoke for her. "This is Lucy Camden, she needs a place to stay."  
"When?"  
She spoke for herself, "Now...today."  
  
"I'm sorry, all the cabins are full."  
Ben said, "There's room in the house Kevin."  
Kevin glanced at Ben and Lucy, "That's against my policy, sorry. But... how long do you want to stay?''  
She hadn't thought of that. "Forever I guess"  
Kevin squinted at her. "Miss Camden, I don't rent room in the main house. It's for your protection."  
Lucy stared at him for a moment unafraid. She wasn't backing down. She began to sense submission and compassion.  
"I guess there's room in the house, but nothing fancy." The 3 went inside where Kevin went to get a key. Though Lucy fought for the right to stay, she knew nothing about the men or the ranch. Could she walk inside the house with 2 men, on a ranch she knew nothing about? NO on would think to look here.  
Kevin looked over his shoulder. "I don't know how much to charge if I don't know how long you're going to stay. But lets say $25/night, $150/week, or $400/month."  
  
"I'll take it a month at a time."  
Kevin led her to her room. It was plain but beautiful. Crisp white curtains hung in the window. She had a view of the woods from her window.  
"The meal schedule is on the door. You can bring the money downstairs after you have settled in. TO use the horses you must sign a contract."  
"Thank you." Lucy closed the door behind her. She dumped the contents of her tote onto the bed – clothing, toiletries, a makeup bag that had the cash she had brought with her. She took out 4 bills and put the rest away. She arranged her belongings around the room. She closed her eyes and let the tentative peace grow. Inside the solid walls she felt small and enclosed. She felt safe.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me if ya like it 


	3. Rush of Wings 3

I'm so glad that people are liking this story, especially since it's my first one  
  
Downstairs, Kevin went into the office. He glanced up and noticed Ben leaning on the door. "Not your typical mountain mama" Ben said. "Nope" "Don't pretend your impervious. I heard the rates you stammered. You gave her the deal of a lifetime. You even gave her meals." "I include meals for those that don't have kitchens," although he normally added extra on for them. Lucy looked like she needed a place to stay. Desperately. He didn't rent rooms in the main house to unmarried women because it was also his home. He ran a Christian operation, and reputation was important. "Well, I saw her first, so keep out of my way" Ben said. "Don't worry, I don't date guests" Kevin firmly replied. "Good thing I don't have your reservations."  
  
Ben always saw possibilities, but Kevin sensed something brittle in Lucy Camden. She wasn't looking for excitement.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - After showering, Lucy dressed in shorts and a sleeveless cream shirt. She wanted to see the town now that she knew she would be staying. She went downstairs to give Kevin the money, but was stopped by Ben in the living room. "Where are you going?"  
  
A quiver of fear came over her. It wasn't him. It was inside her. What was dangerous, what wasn't? When would it end? "To look at the town." "Want a ride?" "No thanks" she quickly replied. Ben got up and crossed to the door, "Why not?" Lucy paused for a moment. "All right." Fear surged up her spine in an instant, but she resisted it. They got into Ben's red corvette and he showed her around Juniper Falls. It had been a long day and Lucy had gotten a headache. Ben took her back to the ranch and she went to take a nap.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lucy's headache disappeared after a nap and several glasses of water. But she was hungry. Thankfully she discovered dinner was about to be served. She started down to dinner. A man already sat at the table and after quick introductions she discovered he was a visiting professor. Kevin took the chair at the head of the long pine table, and Lucy sat on his left across from the professor. Ben followed Marta, the cook, from the kitchen. They carried steaming platters with them. "You can't say that Marta. I once dated a girl whose worst nightmare was not getting into heaven – she was that nice. She dreamed she was in line behind Mother Teresa. Her list of good deeds made me sick." "There's nothing wrong with wanting to help others." Marta left again for the kitchen. "Don't I know. Just gotta have fun when you're doing it" Ben winked at Lucy and sat down. After all the platters had been laid out, Lucy laid her napkin in her lap and reached for the bread, then stopped fingers extended as Kevin bowed his head and said, "I will extol the Lord with all my heart in the council of the upright and in the assembly." She stared. She couldn't help it. She never thought he would be a praying man. "For this food we are deeply grateful. Bless it for our use in your service, O Lord. Amen." Amens surrounded her. She dropped her gaze after she got Ben's attention. After everyone started eating the professor began talking to Lucy. "While you lack the obvious accent, your diction betrays you. Visiting from New York?" She gave him a slight nod and smile, but her heart raced. She used her real name. They could easily trace her back to... But why would they? She'd done nothing wrong. Thankfully the conversation turned to other topics, not involving her. After everyone was finished eating, Ben got Lucy's attention. "There's a band playing at the Roaring Bear tonight. Wanna go?"  
  
"No thanks." "It's a good band and it'll be fun" he coaxed. She shook her head. "Not tonight." Not ever. She excused herself and left the table. Ben saw her reading nature books in the living room. "You can't tell me those are more exciting than a night on the town." She turned, "I would like to learn about the flowers while I am here." "We'd have a good time." She knew he would. She wasn't there to have fun. "No thank you Ben." This time he shrugged and left. He coaxed, but didn't force the issue. She released a long, slow breathe. After changing for bed, she read until her eyes wouldn't remain open. She turned out the lamp and curled under the covers. Without warning, a shadow surrounded her. She heard the beating of wings. Her whole body trembled, she crouched, pulling the grass down over her. Helpless. She grasped at the blades of grass. Then despairingly, she turned her face up to face the cruel beak and talons.  
  
A/N: I know it may not all make sense now but it will in later chapters 


	4. Rush of Wings 4

Eric Camden sat in his office. He's had a lot of bad days, but this one had to be close to the top. Usually when he was this depressed he would call Lucy and invite her over to dinner. But that wasn't possible just now, was it? Ohio. Was she there or was that only a stop along the way? Why didn't she tell Jeremy?  
Lucy was safe. That's what he wanted to believe. She sounded calm. She was 20 years old, not a child. Definitely not the vulnerable child she had been when... His stomach twisted. When would the reaction to the awful memory end?  
Or should he listen to this feeling? He had to find the right balance between protection and privacy. She assured him she was fine, so he would wait... for now.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The next morning Lucy awoke to the chirping of birds. After putting on jeans with a v-neck t-shirt, she went down to the dining room. Marta brought fruit wedges, coffee, sizzling sausage, and scrambled eggs. A family entered the room. The couple had 6 kids. A big family like mine she thought.  
"I'm Cassie" the woman extended her soft, small hand.  
"Lucy" she replied as the politely shook it.  
"Are you up here alone?"  
Lucy nodded. Would her business be discussed at every meal?  
"I dream of getting away alone, but they wouldn't survive" she winked and pointed to her family. "So what are you doing while you're here?"  
Does it matter Lucy thought. Thankfully Marta sat down and Kevin bowed his head.  
"Happy the man who fears the Lord, who finds great delight in his commands. Bless this day and this food for our nourishment. Amen."  
This was obviously a ritual he would repeat at every meal. Lucy sat quietly with her hands in her lap. She used to pray, but lost faith after the incident. Even though her father was a minister, he never forced anything on her.  
She added sugar to her coffee and glanced at Kevin. His features were normal. Nothing like Ben's and not like... She shuddered away from that thought and forced her mind back to Kevin. He seemed controlled and determined. Things she wasn't. Cassie's family kept conversation going nonstop. Lucy was happy they were there; sitting alone with Kevin would have been uncomfortable.  
When they were nearly done eating, Ben entered then collapsed into the closest chair with a groan. Cassie and her family took this as their cue to leave. Obviously Ben had an entertaining night at the Roaring Bear. Not wanting to be left alone, Lucy asked about the procedure for riding the horses.  
Kevin and Lucy left to go to the office. She signed the waiver and he led her to the stable.  
"Ridden a lot?" he asked  
"I'm competition trained." He gave no indication he was impressed. She mounted the horse and he gave her a sideways smile.  
"She won't respond that way. She's trained Western."  
"Oh, its okay, I can handle it." Kevin showed her how to hold the reins so the horse would respond. After Kevin mounted, the left the stables. The pine needles crunched under the hooves and the serenity surrounded her.  
They rode past the corral that held the horse she had seen yesterday. The horse tossed his head and ran. She wondered what it would be like to ride him and feel his freedom and strength. "Do you think that colt could carry me?"  
"Destiny? Not a chance. I doubt you've ridden an unbroken colt."  
"There's always a first time" she smiled, but it had no effect on him.  
"Sorry."  
After Kevin showed her the boundaries she asked, "Do I pass to ride alone?"  
  
"As long as you stay in the boundaries and follow directions."  
She straightened in her saddle. Follow directions. Oh yes sir, if there's one thing I know, it's how to follow directions she thought. She turned around and rode into the trees. The ones with the white bark were aspen and they were beautiful. She wished she had some art supplies. She remembered seeing a section of them in the general store. To capture the beauty, she would just need a pencil and some paper, paints would be even better. She looked for Kevin and he was no where in sight.  
She road back to the house and snuck up to her room. She took another bill from her pouch. She rode down to Juniper Falls easily; the hardest part was crossing the highway. The same man sat behind the counter.  
"I see you found a place to stay, but does Kevin know you've got his mare down here?"  
She hesitantly shook her head. She hoped no one would notice. "I'll just be looking around" she said. She found a case that included watercolors, an easel, paper and brushes. She decided to add extra paper.  
"Find what you need?"  
  
"A good start, I guess."  
  
"I can order special things from my supplier, if you would like."  
"I'll certainly consider it. And if I promise to walk next time, could the mare be our little secret?"  
"I won't say anything, but town people like to talk" he said as he picked up a cigarette from the tray.  
This time she walked the horse across the highway and rode up to the ranch. She set her supplies on the table in the room. She certainly was enjoying her newfound freedom. Maybe too much.  
  
A/N: Constructive criticism is for good for me/the story too; so if you have any suggestions let me know. Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Rush of Wings 5

Lucy stood on the porch watching the sun rise the next morning. The sunrise was beautiful and birds were chirping. She'd been right to come.  
Ben came out onto the porch. He definitely looked better than yesterday. She hadn't seen him for the rest of the day. Maybe he slept all day. He said, "Don't mind solitude?"  
"I like it."  
  
"Well I like being around people. I like all kinds."  
She laughed quietly, he spoke the truth.  
"You have a beautiful laugh Lucy."  
That was her cue. She reached for her case of supplies, but Ben was quicker. "Leaving again? Want some company?"  
"I work better by myself, thank you."  
"Work?"  
"Paint" she pointed to her case.  
"Really? I thought you worked for the CIA."  
Lucy nervously laughed. Why would he think that, even if he was kidding? Did he wonder about her? Did everyone? She reached for her case, "Will you excuse me please" She walked over to the stables and saw Kevin hitching up the same horse. She wanted a horse with power and strength, but decided not to argue.  
Lucy rode out into the woods in search of a scene to paint. After searching, without luck, she emerged into an opening. She could see the corral. Kevin had driven up his truck and was working the colt.  
She stopped to watch. Kevin's muscles bunched and with a swift, smooth motion he mounted the horse. The horse reared up then jackknifed. Kevin ended up on the ground covered in dirt. He caught the reins and led the horse over to where Lucy stood at the fence.  
She reached her hand to his muzzle. "I'm certain I could ride him. Maybe he only fights you."  
"I don't think so."  
"You'll never know for sure until you let me try." She gave him her most genuine, honest smile.  
Kevin didn't return the smile and simply said, "No."  
She hid her annoyance. "Do you not mind pain?"  
"I accept it. Ben doesn't, that's why he never helps."  
Lucy rubbed the horse's chin and he nodded. "I think he like me."  
"Ben?"  
She frowned. "Destiny."  
"Forget it Lucy."  
She decided to add stubborn to the list that described him. She left in search of something to paint. Unfortunately, Cassie's boys found her and were asking questions and distracting her. She wondered if she let them take the horse if they would leave. "Did your parents sign a waiver?"  
"No, they didn't want to pay extra" one responded.  
Pay extra? Kevin didn't charge her extra.  
"Well you why don't you boys just climb up there and I'll let you take him riding."  
She walked the horse down to Kevin's corral. He saw them coming and without saying a word removed the boys from the saddle. They climbed on the fence, pestering Kevin with questions. Satisfied with herself, she left to retrieve her supplies.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Just before dinner, Kevin approached Lucy on the porch. "Did the boys not tell you their parents didn't sign the waiver?"  
"No they did, but they sure enjoyed the rind" she smiled.  
"Lucy... do you have a problem with rules?"  
Yes. More so then she thought. "I thought they would like to see you work."  
He held her gaze straight on. "Is that what you thought." His tone made it an untruth, not a question. "Well they distracted Destiny so much that I had to quit working him. I run a careful operation. I can't have people crossing highways or letting children ride without permission."  
She winced but had no answer.  
"Do I make myself clear?"  
"I understand."  
"Good." Then he took the steps purposefully and went inside.  
Lucy took a deep breath. What was she thinking, antagonizing Kevin, the owner. What if he asked her to leave? The thought was sobering. That night she slept deeply with out dreams – or at least none that made her whimper and shake.  
The next morning, Lucy ran into the professor. "Do you consider painting for money or visiting a gallery?"  
"I would if I could" she replied, half out the door. She wanted to catch the sunrise.  
"I bet you could, if you paint from your heart/"  
"Thanks professor."  
That evening she returned to the ranch with her paintings. She asked the professor his opinion. "I'm no artist, but I think this is high quality work. You should talk to the gallery."  
Her spirits soared, but she kept it hidden as she returned the painting to the case.  
  
A/N: Keep the reviews coming. Some things will be explained/cleared up in the next chapter. 


	6. Rush of Wings 6

Jeremy woke in a sweat. The dream had been to realistic, an exact reenactment of the one thing he wished he could undo. He would like to redo most of his life. The dream drained him and Eric needed him. As an assistant minister he was supposed to help him out.  
The next morning Jeremy stopped to see Eric in his office. The man looked tired. "Eric?" He motioned Jeremy in. "Are you ill sir?"  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"No sir, that's not what I meant. Is it Lucy?" Had they talked? Had she...  
"Did you know that she was kidnapped?"  
"What!" Jeremy jumped from the chair.  
"I don't mean now. Otherwise, I wouldn't be sitting here this calmly. It was years ago. But last night was spent remembering it, can't you tell? She was 5 about to be 6 years old. A parent's worst fear and it happened."  
"Who took her? Why?"  
Eric stood up and stood in front of the window behind his desk. "I was helping a family. They had major problems. The man was going to lose his daughter and go to jail. So he took Lucy. Just took her. He found my weak spot."  
Jeremy didn't know any of this. The place he was weak. What would he do if he knew the truth now? "Was she damaged by it?"  
Eric's pause seemed to long. "Frightened. Extremely frightened. They psychiatrist said traumatic events like this are usually completely forgotten. I don't think she remembers."  
Jeremy sat, lost in thought. Severe trauma. Could he use that to explain – if worse came to worse.  
Eric continued, "Then there was Annie. Her death caused more problems. I tried to protect Lucy, but I had no control over sickness and disease. In trying to protect her did I smother her? Drive her away?"  
Weren't those the words she used? But she didn't mean Eric. Jeremy swallowed and tensed, "You did your best."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy needed to make another trip to the store for supplies, and this time she walked. She placed her items on the counter and Rudy counted out her change. "Thanks" she turned around and smacked into Ben. Her quarter and nickel went flying.  
He caught her around the waist. "Sorry Miss Camden." He was laughing.  
She didn't think it was funny. "Excuse me." She pulled away from his grip and bent down to pick up the money she dropped.  
"Let's have dinner. A little dinner...a little dancing. The Roaring Bear has incredible BBQ ribs."  
She shook her head and glanced at Rudy behind the counter. "Good stuff."  
With both of them pushing, she couldn't decline, "We'd have to tell Marta."  
"Of course, let's go." They got into Ben's corvette and drove up the mountain to the ranch. "Hang on, I'll run in and tell Marta I've got you."  
I've got you. A chill came over her as Ben got out of the car. What was she thinking? He only wanted to get dinner. Nothing else. Why were her hands sweaty and her stomach turning? She could change her mind... and be a coward. Sooner or later she would have to stop running from life. Sooner. Instantly she felt confident. Ben returned strutting. Let him strut. He thinks he won, but the victory was hers.  
The Roaring Bear was certainly roaring. People were everywhere, talking and yelling. "Can I get you something to drink?" Ben asked.  
"Club soda with lime please."  
"Don't tell me you're not of age."  
"Maybe, but I prefer club soda." Nothing to dull her senses and reactions. She didn't want to feel vulnerable. Never again.  
They ate their BBQ ribs and the band began to play. "Come on, I'm sure you're a wonderful dancer" Ben said.  
"Why?"  
"You have the legs of a dancer. Now c'mon." They started dancing. "You may not know the moves, but you're a great follower."  
After every dance Ben would go and drink another beer. Lucy's concern grew. She was thinking he had been drinking too much. But a country love song began and he pulled her onto the floor.  
His cheek was next to her hair, "You smell nice."  
Lucy turned away.  
"You're not easily seduced I see." He ran his fingers over her cheek. "Lady, you sure feel good."  
"It's getting late," she said as she pulled away. "Please, keep dancing. You can find someone else." She left and walked up the mountain back to the ranch.  
She entered the main room and found Kevin playing the guitar. He looked up when she closed the door. "Where's Ben?"  
"He wasn't quite ready to leave" she replied as she sat down across from him.  
"I didn't know if you would make it back home okay."  
He was staying up for her? She didn't know what to think.  
"So you walked back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kevin frowned. "Ben should know better."  
"It's okay. Actually I'm not sure he knows I left."  
"Do you need anything before I go to bed?"  
"No, thank you."  
She went upstairs to her room. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt Ben's touch on her cheek and his arm around her waist. She had handled it. She was in control. But she began to shake anyway. 


	7. Rush of Wings 7

Lucy had slept in for the first time, so she arrived at the stables late. Kevin had several horse saddled up. "What's going on?" she asked.  
"I have a group coming to ride. And Ben did make it home. Late. If you care."  
  
"Oh, well that's good. Ya know, you 2 are nothing alike. There are similarities but you're driven and purposeful."  
"Is that right." Kevin leaned against the railing and eyed her.  
"And both of you have that goofy sideways grin."  
Kevin became uncomfortable and turned to finish saddling the horses. "I kept Aldebaran for you to ride."  
  
"Well actually I'm going into town today. Unless of course – she have him her most sincere smile – you'll saddle up Destiny."  
"Nice try." He smiled, showing off his straight white teeth. His expression wasn't smug, but slightly amused and genuine.  
She frowned and went to the door. She looked over her shoulder and he was till looking at her. He was watching her with a look she didn't understand.  
Lucy went to her room and gathered her finest paintings. She walked down to Juniper Falls and found the fine arts gallery. Ms. Walker looked over and studied her painting. She agreed to sell them and they would split the profit 50/50. This would be the first independent thing she had done in a long time; and she was proud. If the paintings sold, she would be able to make a living. The ranch could be her home.  
She quickly walked back to the ranch. If this was going to be her home there were things she needed. Clothes, better art supplies – but mainly clothes. She just needed transportation. She walked past the kitchen and saw Ben sitting in the chair hunched over. She walked over and he took her hand. "I'm so sorry that you had to walk home last night."  
"Well you're lucky I'm in such a good mood. I have a favor to ask."  
Kevin walked into the kitchen and poured himself some lemonade.  
"Anything" Ben said.  
"Can I borrow your car?"  
"Not that" Ben replied.  
"C'mon Ben you owe her after last night" Kevin broke in.  
"Please I need to do real shopping. I need clothes and high quality art supplies." She looked at Kevin. Maybe she should have asked for his truck.  
"Well why don't I drive you."  
She didn't want that. "Ben please."  
"I love you honey, but you can't take the car. So I'll just drive you."  
Kevin quickly added, "Just make sure she doesn't have to walk home this time Ben. Be a gentleman."  
Ben rolled his eyes and suddenly grabbed her hand. "Let's go now."  
They drove for what seemed like forever to Lucy. She didn't think she could stand much longer to be in the car with him. Although Denver was nice, it wasn't that great. Ben seemed to sense her reaction and said, "It's not New York baby."  
They finally found at art supply store. Lucy bought a lot of supplies, because she wasn't sure if she would be able to come again. Then they drove to the mall and 4 hours later she handed Ben another bag and was heading to the next store.  
Ben caught her arm, "Lucy don't you think you've shopped enough? I think I've repaid my debt. Why don't we go eat dinner and then go to a movie?"  
She saw the earnest look in his eyes and panic overcame her body.  
"Lucy, I'm sorry I wasn't that much of a gentleman last night. I really am. You are such a wonderful woman and it won't ever happen again. I promise. Since we're here why don't we just enjoy ourselves? Don't you think I deserve something for all of this?"  
She shrugged him off and started for the doors.  
"Okay, we'll compromise. How about we stop at a place on the way back to Juniper Falls. I know the perfect place."  
"BBQ ribs to die for?" she mocked.  
"No, authentic Italian food. I'll be on my best behavior, scout's honor."  
Against her better judgment Lucy said, "Okay, we'll make an evening of it."  
"Great, now get into a dressing room and put on this stunning dress. I have slacks and a jacket in the car. I'll see you in 10."  
She sighed. "Fine." She found a dressing room and put on the dress. It had a scoop neck that showed more than she intended on Ben to see. It fell just above the knee. She pulled a blouse out of one of her bags and put it on. Much better. Not perfect, but it would have to work. She walked out to the car and saw Ben waiting.  
"What's with the blouse over the dress?"  
"Do you like it? Good. Let's go."  
They arrived at the restaurant and they ordered the night's special. While they were waiting, Lucy told him she would be right back; she was going to the lady's room.  
"Lose the blouse while you're there."  
She smiled at the comment and left. She stood in front of the mirror and took off the blouse. It was really all about trust. Her pulse throbbed. After staring in the mirror, she put it back on. Ben would be disappointed.  
They ate their dinner and began the way back to Juniper Falls. They arrived at the ranch and Lucy turned and smiled. "I had a nice time with you Ben."  
"I had a nice time with you too Lucy."  
She got out of the car, grabbed her bags, and went to the porch and climbed the steps. Ben stopped her at the door. "What's the hurry Miss Camden?"  
She knew the routine. She knew what he was expecting. "Well I'm really tired and would like to get to bed. Thank you for driving me Ben. Would you mind opening the door?"  
He laughed. "Sure anything for you Lucy."  
  
A/N: Please review! I'm getting ready to go to a new student conference for college and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, so please bear with me :) 


	8. Rush of Wings 8

"Jeremy I can't have you all over the place. Everyday people depend on you for wisdom, advice and prayers. You need to focus," Eric chastised.  
"I know and I'm sorry. My life has just been really stressful lately." Jeremy didn't want to fail professionally, especially since he seemed to fail with Lucy. Winning was not an ends; but a means. He couldn't fail Eric. He was more important than Lucy. If he were careful, then maybe Eric wouldn't suspect anything. He left to think, long and hard.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Four of my paintings sold, Ben!" Lucy had to tell someone. She had found Ben in the bakery.  
"That's great Lucy!" He motioned for her to join him.  
She and Ben ordered coffee and scones and went to sit at a table.  
"Finally I've found success."  
"You didn't have any before?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand. This is the first independent thing I've done in a long time." Lucy sighed. She wouldn't be able to make Ben understand.  
"Well since you don't think I know anything about being successful, what is it that you feel most?"  
Lucy thought for a moment. "Safe."  
"Safe? Well I sure wasn't expecting that. I was expecting proud, joyful, and invincible."  
"It feels good to be free and safe. I can make my own decisions. How would you like it for someone to tell you what to do and when to do it every day of your life? All of your friends are chosen, even your boyfriend."  
His expression told her she had said too much and she would regret it.  
"You've been her for a month and that's all you've told me." Lucy could tell he wanted more. She should have known better than to get Ben started. Kevin respected her privacy, but Ben always wanted more.  
"Here I am, I've been respectful and understanding. I've compromised with you. But I'm not getting anywhere with you." She had let the happiness of her success get the best of her. She shouldn't have said anything. Why did Ben have to ruin the moment?  
She got up and began walking to the door. Ben jumped out of his chair and ran out the door after her. "Hey!"  
She shrugged him off and started walking up the street. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend." He meant nothing to her. She kept walking.  
His voice softened and his tone changed. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I just can't stop thinking about you."  
She didn't like the change in him. He seemed honest and genuine. She turned up the road that led to the ranch. Once again he caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm easy. You don't have to play hard to get. Diamonds and all, I'll marry you."  
The memory suddenly came back. The diamond ring, slipped from her finger into the velvet box. She pushed him away. "Don't say that Ben, ever. Not even if you're just joking. Now just leave me alone."  
She began running up the road. Where did this fury come from and this overwhelming sense of panic? She couldn't stand the image of the ring on her finger. She didn't care how upset Ben was. He had swept away her confidence. No, not Ben. She did it herself. Every time she found happiness, safety, and comfort something changed. She worked to stop the trembling and didn't stop walking until she was at the corral.  
Destiny must have been angry. She felt bad for Kevin when she saw him get thrown off and landed in the dirt. Slowly, he got up, and with his hand on his leg, he limped over to Destiny. He sure was determined. Lucy walked over to the fence. "Maybe you should leave him alone for the day."  
He didn't look at her. "Nope. He would think he won. I'm going to get one and let him run. Open the gate please." Lucy opened it and Destiny ran out and across the meadow.  
She sighed. Maybe something's just weren't meant to experience freedom. She began walking down to the house. She stopped at the stable and saw Kevin brushing Destiny's coat. She went over and stroked the horse's nose. "I'm sure I could-."  
"No. Forget it Lucy."  
Although Kevin spoke softly, Lucy raised her voice, "Why are you so stubborn?"  
Kevin looked up at her, staring. "You're awfully persistent. But I'm never going to let you ride this horse. You saw what happened today. Just go, I'm busy."  
She stalked out. She was mad. She got to her room and slammed the door. She fell on her bed and took a deep breath. She felt no relief.  
Why was Kevin so impossible? Ben was too. He didn't come to dinner that night, which was strained enough anyway. If he came in at all that night it was after she fell asleep – though it was a long time before she could.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin sat alone in his room that night. He was waiting for Ben, but mostly thinking about Lucy. She had become angry and nearly yelled at him earlier. Why was she in Juniper Falls? She seemed so...needy.  
But what was it she needed? Why should it matter to him? He felt responsible for her in someway. He guessed Ben and Lucy had an argument that day. That's why he left. Kevin dedicated his life to serving the Lord. What did the Lord want him to do? Who was Lucy Camden and what did she need? It wasn't his business. But if sure felt like it. Lord, show me your will he thought. His Savior was so bright in his life, but Lucy continued to shine through. He bowed his head and prayed, but his thoughts drifted back to Lucy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy woke the next morning, just as angry and tired as yesterday. She put her hair in a ponytail and dressed in jeans and a collared tee. She left her room and found the house was quiet. It was Sunday, and Marta had the day off. She went into the kitchen and found Ben at the table.  
  
He poured her a cup of coffee and gave it to her without speaking. She didn't want to talk about yesterday. Unfortunately, it was nearly impossible to sit in silence with Ben. "Where's Kevin?" "Church. He encourages everyone to go. Surprised you aren't there."  
"I don't go. Why don't you go?"  
"I never felt like I belonged, I guess."  
  
"Well do you believe in God?"  
"I suppose. Don't really know." Lucy heard Kevin's truck come up to the house. He got out of the truck, he looked confident and complete. He came inside. "Morning Ben. Morning Lucy." He drank a cup of coffee and the 3 sat in silence. Ben was the first to break the silence. "Lucy, why don't we take a hike?" She was amazed. How could he act like nothing had happened yesterday? Maybe nothing did. She overreacted. Again. When would this feeling of fear stop? She sure didn't want to be alone with Ben. "What about Kevin?" "It's Sunday, the day of rest, for Kevin." "No thanks." She rinsed out her cup and left. Surprisingly, Ben didn't stop her. Instead, he was waiting for her when she came down with her art supplies. "There's breathtaking scenery up in the national park." Resigned, she sighed. "Fine Ben, let's go hiking." They drove up to the entrance of the Rocky Mountain National Park. They began hiking on a trail and when they reached to top, Ben pointed out the town. "There's the town and to the left is Kevin's ranch."  
"It's beautiful. How did Kevin get it?" "He and dad bought the place. Kevin built the place log by log. He's a real mountain man, just like the old days. But I live for the moment, like now." He reached for her hand, but she pulled away. "Ben." How could he make her uncomfortable when he was so charming? "What are you here for Lucy? You're here for a reason, and I think it's because you need me." "You're wrong. I don't need you or anyone." "You need me so that the real Lucy can break out. Something isn't letting her out." He took her hands and she tried to pull away. He resisted. She knew he was trying to help. Part of her knew she was acting crazy. Fear overcame her and she started to shake. "Please Ben, let's go." In her mind she saw the hawk. It cried and circled around her. Fear paralyzed her. "Please!" Ben released her hands and stood up to help her. "Calm down. It's okay, just relax." He was right. Why couldn't she control her own emotions? She just saw images. Wings.  
The drive back to the ranch was silent. She went up to her room and laid on the bed. Who was the real Lucy? What did Ben want to see? Ben could tell there was more inside her. And there was. Enough pain and fear to shock him. Things she didn't want to face. She didn't have to. She ran away once, she could do it again.  
  
A/N: Please read and review! 


	9. Rush of Wings 9

I changed the rating because there are a couple cuss words. Nothing really serious though. Kellybell: Actually I'm basing it on A Rush of Wings by the same author. I'll have to read The Rose Legacy though  
  
Jeremy was sick of waiting. He called Andrew, his private investigator, one evening after he got home from work. "Anything?"  
Smugly, Andrew asked, "Well whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"  
"Don't be a jackass. Have you found Lucy?"  
  
"Nope. I do know that she withdrew $3,000 from her account, so she's using cash."  
"Damn. Keep trying." Sooner or later, he'd have her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy sat in the living room one night after dinner. Kevin was working on one of his saddles and Ben sat in a chair looking out the window. He hadn't confronted her about the incident on the mountain. That was fine with her.  
Kevin looked up from the saddle and asked, "When will you be leaving?"  
  
Lucy was surprised. She looked up, but he wasn't talking to her.  
"Tomorrow morning."  
Since when was Ben leaving? "Where are you going?"  
"Dallas, got a job prospect."  
  
"You're getting a job?" Kevin smirked and she realized how rude she sounded. "I'm sorry Ben, I didn't mean it like that."  
"It's all right."  
"So you'll just leave?"  
Ben smiled. "I'll be you'll miss me, I'm touched Lucy." He headed upstairs, but not before blowing her a kiss.  
Kevin turned to face her. "Ben's not a slacker. Actually he's very successful."  
  
"What does he do?"  
"He turns around businesses that are failing. He's actually pretty well-known. He has an MBA from Wharton. After that he began saving the world, one business at a time. So he's more of a prodigy."  
Lucy smiled. Ben Kinkirk? No wonder he always wanted to help. I'm just freeloading- that remark sure threw her off. It wasn't surprising that he saw the 'real Lucy'.  
"He comes here to relax. Fixing everyone's problems wears him out."  
That's exactly what he was trying to do for her. Maybe she should have let him. She gathered her things to get ready for bed. "Goodnight Kevin."  
"Good night."  
  
A/N: Some are wondering: This will be a Kevin and Lucy story, but Lucy needs to get away from her past before anything can happen with her and Kevin or Ben. 


	10. Rush of Wings 10

The next morning Lucy had to force herself out of bed. It was a rainy day. She slowly got dressed and went downstairs. Ben stood by the door, ready to leave.  
"Ready?" Kevin asked.  
Ben turned to Lucy, winked and left. That's it? No goodbye speech? She wandered into the dining room. She took a bran muffin from the basket and went back to her room. She ate and looked over her paintings. She had to find the best one's to take to Ms. Walker. Afterwards, she went downstairs. She found Kevin sitting quietly. He was reading.  
She sat down across from him. "Must be a good book."  
He held it up and she saw the silver lettering. Holy Bible.  
Lucy smiled. Did he really believe that? She used to, but not anymore. "Do you actually-." She heard the sound of a truck pull up the house.  
Kevin looked out the window. "It's my dad with the foals." He grabbed his hat and went out to greet him. Lucy stood and walked to the door.  
The two men greeted each other warmly and then worked to get the horses out of the trailer. They were high quality, she could tell. Their coats shone and their backs were straight. She couldn't resist, she went down to them.  
Kevin stepped back and onto Lucy. He turned to his dad. "This is Lucy Camden."  
"Hank Kinkirk. Pleasure meeting you. Do you do much riding?"  
"She's a capable rider," Kevin said.  
Lucy stared at him, surprised. He never shared that opinion before.  
"Good, then you can help Kevin with these follies."  
"I try to help him with Destiny, but he refuses."  
"Thanks a bunch dad," Kevin said grimly.  
Lucy seized her chance. "Mr. Kinkirk, can I get you some coffee inside?" She saw Kevin's frown as they went inside.  
She poured his coffee and started in on her case. "Those horses sure are beautiful."  
He smiled. "Do you know much about horses?"  
  
"Mostly about thoroughbreds. Kevin's quarter horses are great too, especially Destiny."  
"Yep, that horse is something else, isn't he? I'm sure Kevin must appreciate your help."  
"He only lets me ride, but I would love to help with Destiny."  
  
Hank smiled. "Well, we'll see if that could happen."  
"Thanks." She smiled, ignoring her conscience. Kevin could have let her help from the start.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The next afternoon, Kevin and Hank were out looking over Destiny. "He's been better these last few days dad. Seems like he doesn't want to throw me anymore."  
"Then I bet it's all downhill from now on. I think you should let Lucy help you now."  
Kevin shook his head. He should have been expecting it. Dad was wax in her hands.  
"Of course you'll need to keep him on the tether when she's on. But really son, give it up, besides what can it hurt? She's such a nice young woman. Let her at least try."  
"I can see I'm going to lose this argument. Tell her she won dad."  
He winked. "I'll let you do that."  
"Sorry dad but its Ben she's been seeing."  
"Ben? Well I see."  
Kevin was sure his dad did see. More than he wanted.  
"She's still a wonderful young lady."  
"Conniving too," Kevin laughed.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin and Hank were sitting in the living room after dinner, relaxing.  
"So how is Ben?" His dad's tone was neutral, but Kevin knew what he meant.  
"Shiny new corvette, new job prospect, and lots of money. How do you think?"  
"Drinking?"  
"Not as bad as usual."  
  
"Maybe he'll find a reason to stop."  
Kevin's mind immediately went to Lucy. Was she enough to get his straight? No, she couldn't be. Although he just saw what she could do when her mind was set to something.  
Kevin tried to enjoy the rest of the evening. He needed to be ready for tomorrow; Lucy would be on his case.  
Sure enough, Lucy was ready the moment she stopped waving goodbye to Hank. "Did Hank-."  
"You know he did. C'mon let's go."  
Kevin loaded the saddle and then they got in the truck. "It's too bad your father had to leave so soon."  
"Lord knows what I would be doing if he didn't."  
Lucy didn't worry about hiding her satisfaction as they drove up to the corral.  
"Wait by the gate." Lucy did and watched Kevin go to Destiny. HE fastened the reins and began to saddle him. "I'll ride first to see how he is acting." The circled the corral several times and finally Kevin stopped next to Lucy. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
She smiled. She was sure. Lucy climbed up. Kevin could feel Destiny's confusion. He wasn't used to having a new rider.  
Slowly, Kevin let out the rope. Suddenly Destiny reared. Kevin tugged him down firmly. What was he thinking? Kevin knew Lucy could get hurt doing this. He shouldn't have let her ride Destiny. "It's okay Kevin, I'm fine."  
Gradually Kevin let the rope out again. This time Destiny followed the commands. He trotted around the corral, and then worked into a canter. Kevin let them ride and then brought them to a stop and Destiny stood calmly as Lucy dismounted.  
"DO you want to help me train him?" The words were out before he even had a chance to think about what he just said.  
"Really?"  
Was he sure? If he gave her this, she would take the whole ranch. "Sure. I mean it. Unless you don't want to."  
"I would love to."  
"You should be happy, you finally rode him."  
"Only because I had-."  
  
Kevin raised his brows. "Yes?"  
"Hank saw my point of view."  
Kevin grinned. "Is that what he saw? Or did he see you give him a smile and bat your eyes?" His eyes went over her face. "Unlike dad, I'm not a pushover."  
"Well you asked me to help you train Destiny."  
That's true. Destiny responded to her. That was part of it. He couldn't admit the other reason. They was he'd felt when she smiled. Something about her...  
When they got back to the house, Kevin opened Lucy's door. "You did a good job. Thank you for helping me today."  
"Maybe I could help you with the foals."  
Yep, the whole ranch. He grinned. "We'll see."  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	11. Rush of Wings 11

Lucy sulked around the house. It was rainy and cold. That wouldn't stop her. Surely it wouldn't stop Kevin either. Only problem was she couldn't find him anywhere. She looked everywhere, but his bedroom. There was no way he was still in bed. He was out somewhere just trying to annoy her.  
Kevin stuck his head in the door. "Ready?"  
She jumped up. "I've been looking everywhere for you."  
"I know. I saw you."  
"Saw me? From where?"  
  
"I was fixing the roof of the stable before it rained."  
"Oh."  
"Get your coat and let's go."  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Well follow me." They went to the stables and Kevin gave her a poncho. It was huge on her, but Kevin didn't say anything. He knew when not to tease. They drove up to the corral.  
Kevin let Lucy ride him first today, although he securely held on to the rope. They rode together. Destiny responded to her. Kevin may be training him, but she was winning his heart.  
Rain came pouring down with a crash of thunder. Kevin gripped Lucy's waist and swung her down. "Get in the truck," he shouted over the rain and thunder. Kevin unsaddled Destiny and dove into the truck. She laughed. "I thought it would hold for a while longer," he said.  
"Nothing's going to hold that off." She smiled.  
Kevin started the truck and they drove back to the house.  
Lucy looked out the window. The drops of rain were big and they sky was gray. "Look's like we're gunna have to make a run for it." They got out and ran to the porch, water splashing everywhere. He gripped her hand and pulled her up the steps to the door. They stood laughing and soaked. They took off their boots and Lucy took off her poncho and they stepped inside.  
"I'll build a fire and it'll be warm in a minute."  
She sat down on the couch and watched as he started the fire. "Destiny responds to me. I think he's eager to perform."  
Kevin leaned against the mantel. "I don't know about eager."  
"I'm certain I could ride him myself."  
"No."  
She huffed. "You told your father I was capable."  
Kevin shrugged. "Trying to be polite."  
"Why don't you just say yes. Save us the argument."  
"If I do, God only knows what you'll want next."  
She met his gaze, and they smiled. Warmth touched her heart and she felt safe.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy sat on the porch the next evening. She was alone. Kevin was gone to Denver, Marta had the day off and the cabins were empty- until tomorrow. She had painted several scenes during the day. Now she was enjoying the quiet peacefulness.  
She heard tires coming up the road and saw Kevin's truck. He wasn't alone. Ben got out. Obviously he didn't take the job. Kevin went to the stable and Ben strode over to the porch. "More beautiful then ever. Did you miss me?"  
"You were only gone 5 days."  
"Nice to see you too. I sure missed you."  
"So you didn't take the job?"  
"I did. They accepted my proposal. Chicago will be my home for a while. Wanna join me? I could show you a good time."  
"I don't think so Ben. I'm having a good time here."  
"Rejection doesn't hurt me. Let's go somewhere; I'm only here for tonight."  
Her heart started beating faster. "You came out to spend one night with me?"  
"I came back for my car. But you made it worth the trip. C'mon." He pulled her off the porch and pulled her to his car. "Have you eaten?"  
"No."  
  
"Good." He pulled up to Kevin's truck and got out. He took a container from the bed and got in.  
"What's this?"  
"We're having a picnic."  
  
They drove past the town and stopped at a lookout. They got out and Ben spread a blanket next to a boulder. What was he planning now? She sat down and he unpacked the container. He pulled out French bread, salad, and spaghetti. He then took out a bottle of club soda. "Not my beverage of choice but-," he nodded towards her.  
"We should have invited Kevin." Ben gave her just the look she knew he would.  
"So how bored are you with just Marta, Kevin and the guests?"  
"Actually I'm not. We had a special guest."  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Your dad. He came the day you left. He brought a pair of fillies for Kevin. The best part was he convinced Kevin to let me help with Destiny."  
Ben grinned. "Good for dad. I bet Kevin had fits about that."  
"He only convulsed a couple of times." Lucy laughed.  
"So how is it?"  
"What? Destiny? It's, she paused for a moment, incredible."  
  
Ben reached across and took her hands. "Promise me one thing. While I'm gone you'll stay like you are right now. Open and honest. Don't go back into you shell."  
She looked over his face and saw there something real and genuine. He truly cared. "I promise." But she didn't think she would be able to keep it.  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	12. Rush of Wings 12

Lucy sat on Destiny the next morning, the sun beating down on her. Ben had left earlier that morning. He asked if she wanted to join him again. He wouldn't be Ben if he hadn't. Of course it was out of the question, especially after an awful night. She awoke from a dream more real than ever before. She actually felt the hawk plunge toward her. She could still remember the amber eyes. It was crazy. She was never attacked by a hawk.  
Something happened to cause those dreams; otherwise she wouldn't have gone half way across the country without telling anyone. She didn't return to or communicate with that part of herself. Yes, something happened, but now it's about moving on with her life.  
Kevin let Lucy ride Destiny with out the tether. He didn't take much convincing this time. She had gradually earned his trust. A sudden desire overcame her to let Destiny run free. "Let me take him down to the meadow."  
"No way." He didn't even consider it. Sometimes he made her so mad. "Just take him around the corral."  
Going around the corral was the story of her life. She was angry. Why didn't he let her take him to the meadow? In a moment of fury she kicked her heels in and suddenly realized it was a huge mistake. Destiny twisted and reared, causing her to lose her grip. She slammed to the ground, causing her to lose her breath.  
She saw Kevin lunge to protect her from Destiny's hooves. She laid gasping for air. Destiny lunged and bucked then went to the other side of the corral. She caught her breath and staggered to stand up.  
Kevin never took his eyes away from the horse. "You okay?"  
She tried to get a deep breath, but she could only manage a clipped "Yes."  
"That sure sets us back. He's not sure what to expect from us now."  
He was right. "I'm really sorry."  
Kevin looked over at Destiny. "He's enjoying his accomplishment, so get up there again. This time don't take your anger out on him either."  
She was shocked. She mad made a big mistake, but he was letting her keep helping. She was filled with gratitude and thanks.  
She slowly mounted while Kevin held tightly to the reins. He accepted her. They rode around the corral, but the connection they had before was gone. She stopped and dismounted.  
"Go ahead to the house. I'll need to finish up my work here." He meant he had to try to fix the damage she had done. She failed both Kevin and Destiny.  
"Kevin..." She met his eyes, "I'm sorry."  
"You'll know better next time." He have her a small smile.  
Next time, she wouldn't ruin it. She nodded then started down the meadow.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin went to an auction the next day, leaving Lucy alone. She didn't even think about taking Destiny out alone. She had already "proved" herself to Kevin. She could ride Aldebaran out to paint, but she had no desire to paint today. Ben was definitely right, the ranch could be boring. She wished he was here to whisk her off on another adventure.  
Lucy wandered downstairs and found Marta busy in the kitchen. She had a sense of purpose. Ben, Kevin, and Marta knew their place in life, but she struggled.  
Marta look up, "Come on in. Can I get you something?"  
"No thank you." She sighed.  
"I can tell you look a little depressed. You should just keep busy. Next to faith, work can lead you to happiness. It'll give you a sense of purpose." Marta went to the sink and washed her hands. "Want to help me? I'm making bread."  
"Actually I've never cooked before."  
Marta stopped. "Never?"  
"Nope. My mom used to before she died. She was an incredible cook. She promised to teach me when I was older. So, after she died, my dad always ordered take-out for us."  
Marta smiled. "Sometimes our life of privilege can prevent us from learning practical things. We often take things for granted, some more than others." She didn't say it rudely, but Lucy felt rebuked.  
Lucy looked around the kitchen, she tried to picture herself elbow deep in dishwater or stirring batter like Martha Stewart. Why not? "Do you think you could teach me?"  
"Of course. We can bake the bread together."  
Marta helped Lucy measure all of the ingredients. Lucy began to roll the dough out and knead it. She enjoyed the feel of the dough and felt like for once, in a long time, she was doing something that mattered.  
"That'll work. Now we just need to cover it and let it rise." Marta went to the pantry and began looking for something. "I'm completely out of vinegar. Lucy, I'll need to run to the market. Would you mind peeling the potatoes and putting them in the pot to boil. When the dough has doubled then take it out and punch it down. Cover it and let it continue to rise."  
"Sure, no problem." She found the peeler and set to work on the potatoes. She first swipe at the skin didn't work. She pressed the peeler harder and swiped again. She gasped, however, when it cut her finger. She washed her hands and went back to the potatoes. She tried again, and this time the skin came off easily.  
On the next potato, Lucy gouged the potato and caught her other finger. She tossed the potato into the sink and sucked on her finger. She turned to see Kevin in the doorway. "What in the world are you doing?" he smirked.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping Marta by peeling the potatoes." Kevin simply nodded and left. She knew she had been rude but he caught her at a bad time. She turned back to the potatoes, she had been given this job and she was going to finish it.  
Lucy finished peeling the potatoes. She put them in the pot and covered them. She turned the burner on high and then went to look at the dough. It had doubled and she took it out and punched it down. That was simple enough. She covered it up and let it sit.  
She had done everything in the kitchen and left to go find Kevin. She looked all over the house, but couldn't find him. She went outside and walked far enough to see if he was in the corral. He wasn't. Where was he now? She walked back to the house and suddenly smelled something burning coming from the kitchen.  
She ran into the kitchen and saw smoke coming out from behind the door. The smoke was coming from the pot on the stove. She gripped the lid but then flung it to the floor as it burned her palm. Kevin came in behind her and pushed her to the sink and turned the water on.  
She held her hand under the cold water. It took the sting away from the burn. Kevin turned off the stove and grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the pot away from the stove. She caught a glance at the potatoes and they were black and shriveled. Good job, she thought.  
Kevin came over to look at her hand and got some aloe from the refrigerator and gently covered the burn. "What happened to the potatoes?"  
  
"The water must have boiled out."  
Water. She didn't put any in. Now she realized the potatoes couldn't boil with out any water. How could she forget that?  
Marta came rushing in. "What happened?"  
Lucy turned. "I-."  
Kevin interrupted her. "Sorry Marta, we forgot all about the potatoes." He began nudging Lucy out the door. He pushed her out the door and down into the truck.  
"I should have stayed and helped Marta clean up my mess."  
"You don't want to be in there right now." They drove up the slope in silence. Why did he step in for her like that? Did she just scream helplessness? Did he think she could do anything?  
"Since your hand is hurt, you won't want to hold the reins."  
"I'll be fine."  
"Well I wanted to try something else anyway." They worked with Destiny until lunchtime and then went back to the house to eat.  
That evening Kevin sat alone on the porch. Lucy had been disappointed with the success they had with Destiny earlier. Why had their success disappointed her? Maybe she only likes a challenge. Did she only want what she couldn't have? Then why did he feel like she was broken. Or was he so out of his mind that he couldn't see the truth? A/N: Please review! 


	13. Rush of Wings 13

Lucy could still smell the burnt potatoes when she went down to the kitchen the next morning. Marta saw her standing in the doorway. "I could use your help with breakfast, if you're still willing." Like Kevin, Marta was letting her have another chance. Her mind went back to Destiny and Kevin yesterday. He had accomplished a lot with Destiny, but she didn't show much support. Maybe now she could make it up to him. "I would love to help you."  
  
They worked together to make pancakes, eggs and bacon. "It's nice of you to help me." Lucy said. "I enjoy being a Titus-two woman." "A what?"  
  
"From the Bible, book of Titus, chapter two. The older women train the younger women. I enjoy teaching what I know to others, although not many are interested." They finished cooking the meal and Lucy brought out the platters full of bacon and pancakes and Marta followed behind her with the eggs. Kevin sat at the table, waiting for the other guests. "That looks good Lucy. And it smells better than burnt potatoes." He grinned. "Thank you." She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry how I acted yesterday. Destiny really has made a lot of progress." "I understand. Apology accepted."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jeremy left work early to meet Andrew. Andrew could find anyone or anything, but he still couldn't find Lucy. She didn't take her car, didn't check her e-mail, and she didn't open a banking account. Nothing. How long could she last on her supply of cash? She must have had help. Was she with someone else? She had denied it but... He stalked to the taxi waiting. She was driving him insane. He had to find her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Eric had made up his mind. His associate was failing. Lucy had crushed Jeremy. He had not heard from her since her call from Ohio. He couldn't even tell her of the pain she caused. Time to think was one thing. Total abandonment was another. She had the right to time alone. But for two months? Did she even consider Jeremy's feelings? He taught her to be kind and respectful towards others. Even if Jeremy had hurt, upset or angered her, this was going too far. Jeremy came into Eric's office. "Jeremy, you haven't been yourself lately. What's going on?" "I know what this is about Eric. You're completely justified in your decision."  
  
"I am?" "Yes sir." "Well, I want you to take a leave. There won't be any resignation papers to sign. I just want you back fully refreshed. I understand the stress Lucy's leaving has had on you." "I don't blame her for anything Eric." Jeremy said as he walked out. Eric watched him walk out. Where was Lucy?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The sun beat down on Lucy's head as she stood outside the stable. It was late August and it was hot and dry. Lucy had her paints and hoped to capture the rust-colored pine needles. Everything had a crisp look. Kevin led Aldebaran out to her. "Don't go too far." "I won't. I just need something to keep Ms. Walker happy." "Is she dealing with you fairly?" "She wants and extensive collection. She has great expectations." "I'll bet." Kevin said under his breath. Lucy mounted and rode off. She went in search of a scene to paint. She wanted something small. She finally found what she was looking for. She studied it for a moment: pale pink flowers and deep red rosebuds with vibrant green sepals. This is it she thought. She began to paint, letting the peace fill her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kevin laid awake in bed that night. He couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about Lucy. She as all he could think about. He was getting used to having her around. She willingly helped both him and Marta. But she was a guest. She had the right to stay without any offers from him, even if they weren't intentional. He had never been in this situation before. There were two problems that made it difficult: She wasn't in her own cabin, but was staying in the house and she had been there long enough that she felt like family.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! 


	14. Rush of Wings 14

Eric Camden closed the books on his desk. What was Lucy doing? She had been gone for two months. No calls, no activity in her bank account and no use of her credit cards. Why? Jeremy had returned to work completely refreshed. But now he was burning himself out. Did Lucy no understand what she was doing to Jeremy? Or did she care? It had been long enough. It was time to find Lucy. He called Myron Robertson. He was the best P.I. he knew. "Myron, it's Eric Camden, I have a situation, Could we get together later?" He hung up the phone and called Jeremy into his office. "I'm putting Myron on Lucy. I'm sure things can still be worked out." Jeremy looked up instantly, surprised. "If she wished to end our engagement it's her choice." He avoided eye contact with Eric. Unease? Or something else? "Jeremy? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"She hadn't been herself lately sir. I never mentioned it before because I thought it was stress of pre-wedding jitters. I never thought she would run away even though..." "Even though what?" His concern was growing. He was still avoiding eye contact. "I'm not sure sir. I don't know how this stuff works. I should have said something after I found out about the kidnapping." "Said what?" "Eric, I think Lucy imagines things." Lucy wasn't delusional. No. They psychiatrist would have said something surely. "What do you think she imagines?" "I'm not sure." Jeremy's eyes darted from side to side. He began pacing. "It's just... do you think she's paranoid?" Eric frowned. "You think she's paranoid?" Jeremy's pager beeped. "I'm sorry sir, but I must be going. I would never say anything to hurt Lucy, I love her. If I thought this condition-."  
  
"WHAT CONDITON?" This was the first time Eric had raised his voce towards him. Jeremy took a step back, surprised. "She think people want to hurt her. She imagines danger, even in normal social interactions." Jeremy started walking to the door. "Please sir don't take what I said... I mean I could be wrong." "Jeremy." Eric's tone caused him to stop. "Did you or Lucy end the engagement?"  
  
"I love her." He left. Eric sat down. Did she really imagine things? "She thinks people want to hurt her." Did the kidnapping hurt her? He swiftly denied that. He forced himself to think... had she been abused? Did abuse cause the sort of behavior Jeremy had talked about? Surely not. He was fairly certain they hadn't slept together. Jeremy never spent the night at the house, nor had she at his place. Or was this another distraction? Jeremy hadn't been himself the last few days. Did he know something that he wasn't telling him?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Jeremy went back to his office. He sat down in his chair with his head in his hands. Did Eric think he was lying? Everything he told him was true. Lucy did imagine things. She also resisted him, took everything out of context. Always. He looked up and started at the wall. He wanted her found, but not by Myron. He must find her first. He must make sure... Didn't she know he needed her? He would take care of her. He would tell Andrew to interrogate her friends. Someone was helping her. And when he found her... once she knew how sorry he was. She had driven him to it.  
  
A/N: Please review! Thank you! 


	15. Rush of Wings 15

Lucy stood looking out the window in her bedroom. It was cloudy and fog covered the ground. She wanted to go out into the woods. She wanted to find what mystery it held today. She went downstairs to find Kevin cleaning the fireplace.  
Lucy looked out the window. She could imagine the valley covered with fog and the Rocky Mountain peaks shining in the sunlight. She wanted to go explore. "I would like to ride today."  
He pulled his head out of the fireplace. "Well I'm busy. Can you wait?"  
"I can do it."  
"Okay. Aldebaran's in the stable. Don't go very far. You could get lost in this fog."  
"I think I can handle it."  
  
"You think you can do a lot of things," Kevin said with a smile.  
She went out to the stable and saddled Aldebaran. She rode out into the woods. It was silent. She needed to find a new place. She came to the shallow slope below the high ridge.  
She looked up. The place was forbidden. It would be the perfect place to test Kevin's assumptions. Of course he told her not to go up there, but he also thought she couldn't ride Destiny.  
There was a grassy trail up to it. It was narrow with room for one horse. She had to be careful. She wanted to calm the spirit that drove her. Something was calling her to go up. Ben would say it was fate and Kevin would say God. She wasn't sure. She started up the trail. Aldebaran was steady even though it was slick and hard to see through the fog. They finally made it to the top. Lucy held her breath. It was beautiful.  
She found a spot to set up her easel. She felt compelled to capture the scene before the rain came. Suddenly something was there. Something more real than life. She could feel it and she wanted it. Was this the God Kevin prayed to?  
She looked up and rain started to fall. Clouds began moving n and something dark came with them. A memory came into her mind. Her voce, small and frail, "Are you God?" Then the answer, sarcastically and terse. "Yeah kid, I'm God." Panic filled her.  
She quickly gathered her things. Thunder rumbled and rain came pouring down. Aldebaran was getting restless. She heard a neigh come from below. Kevin called out and she shook her head. She was going to get it.  
She saw him come out from the fog. "I told you no to go far." His anger was evident in his tone. "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ABOVE THE RULES? You always have to push the limits!" This was the first time he yelled at her.  
She began to shake. She was certain he could see. She kicked in her heels and the mare jumped over the edge.  
"Lucy!"  
  
The horse landed directly on her. Pain shot through her as the animal moved, trying to get up. Lucy gasped as pain shot from her leg up to her head. She closed her eyes and opened them to see Kevin kneeling next to her.  
Suddenly she remembered how furious he was and she tried to push him away. "Lie still. Where does it hurt?"  
"My leg and my head." The pain cause her to slip into unconsciousness.  
Kevin put his arm under her shoulder. "I need to lift you to put you on Orion." He lifted her and put her on Orion. "Hold on." The rain had started coming down harder. "Rest you leg on mine so it doesn't move." She didn't move, so he moved it for her.  
She couldn't tell if they were moving. Pain surged through her with every stride of the horse. Arms surrounded her and she could feel their pressure. She fought the restraint. Terror filled her. "Jeremy no..."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin knew she wasn't in good condition. He had to get to the ranch and call an ambulance. Fast. He usually carried his cell phone, but not today. How could he forget it? Why now?  
Anger filled him again. He specifically told her not to go up there the first day. She could have died. His thoughts slipped to Aldebaran. He felt bad for leaving her up there, but Lucy was the priority.  
She was limp and fragile in his arms. He shouldn't have scared her. Eh left to find her because of his concern. He didn't intend her yell at her.  
Instantly everything seemed clear to him. Satan had turned his concern to anger. He only saw her choice to break the rules, but he should have seen her fear. Kevin looked up as the rain hit his face. He'd been chastised. He deserved it.  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	16. Rush of Wings 16

Something pressed on her eyelids like weights. She opened her eyes slowly. Her leg was elevated, her chest was constricted and her head throbbed. A tube was tape to her lips, giving her air. Another tube went from her arm to a pouch above her.  
Someone leaned over her. "How do you feel?" She couldn't remember the face of the voice. She closed her eyes.  
Memories flooded her mind and her eyes flew open. She could see Kevin sitting in the chair on the corner. He was calm and collected, as always. Part of her imagined him angry. He didn't look like it. Was she insane?  
Kevin stood and walked to her bed. "Are you awake?  
  
she didn't know. Was this some crazy dream?  
"I'm so sorry Lucy. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. Could you find in your heart to forgive me?"  
Forgive him for what? She wasn't sure. She tried to nod her head, but she wasn't sure if he noticed.  
"The nurse says your getting better and the doctor says the surgery went well."  
"Surgery?" her voice barely audible. Had she given consent, she couldn't remember.  
"Yeah. They took out some of your stubbornness." He smiled.  
"What's really wrong with me?"  
"Compound fracture in your leg, damage to the ligaments which was repaired by the surgery, bruised ribs." He sighed, "And a concussion."  
A nurse came in. "Just checking your vitals honey. You look great for what you've been through. Before you know it you'll be out of here and in rehab. Anything I can get you?"  
  
Lucy shook her head. Rehab. Surgery. How was she going to pay for all of this? She didn't have enough to pay the expense, and the money she earned from the gallery would never be enough. If she filed with her insurance, it would reveal where she was. She had never felt so trapped.  
Tears began forming in her eyes. She head Kevin's voice. "Don't worry Lucy, you'll get better soon."  
He didn't know the circumstances. "I need to leave Kevin. Now. I don't have the money to pay for this."  
His expression told her nothing. "Don't worry. We'll work something out."  
"I should have listened to you. I never should have ridden up there."  
"Yep." There was no anger in his voice, he was simply acknowledging the facts. She would never understand him. He had the right to be angry, but he wasn't. "Get some sleep. I'll be back later."  
Silently, Lucy watched him leave. Tears began sliding down her cheek. She felt completely terrified.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin couldn't miss the fear in Lucy as he left. She feared something. Surely is wasn't him. He hadn't been that angry. Maybe he had.  
Now there was another problem. Ben believed that she had come from a well-to-do family. Why couldn't she get to the money in her family? Did she not have insurance? What about her parents? He had to find some answers.  
Normally Kevin wasn't the kind to pry into another's business. But something inside of him sensed Lucy was in trouble. He went into her room and looked through her belongings. He found her credit cards and phone cards and her insurance card. But she claimed she didn't have any.  
In her wallet he found a picture of a man. He seemed kind and gentle. Was this her father? He turned it over and it just said 1999. Mr. Camden was the person responsible for her account on insurance. She was 20 years old. Did she live at home with her parents still?  
Kevin went downstairs and got on the internet. He searched for the name Eric Camden. His search led him the a church's webpage. The church seemed to be thriving. Her father was a minister, why would Lucy leave and come out to Colorado. How could Lucy need his help?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Relief flooded Lucy as Kevin carried her into the house. She was home, where it was safe. They went into the living room and there was a bed set up by the fireplace. It was a daybed and was covered in pillows. The frame was made from pine and she could smell it. It was freshly built. He'd built it for her.  
He laid her down on the bed. "I didn't think your room upstairs was very practical. You won't be climbing stair for awhile. I didn't want you to be stuck in your room alone all day either. It will also be easier for Marta to see you, then she can get you what you need."  
"I don't know what to say Kevin." She began to cry. He had built this for her out of his kindness.  
"Is it all right?" He pointed at the bed, but she knew he meant all of her.  
"Yes, it's wonderful. Thank you Kevin."  
"You are welcome."  
"Kevin I need to talk to you about something."  
He turned. "Is something wrong?"  
"The hospital said you paid the bill for me."  
"I filed against my insurance."  
"But I signed a waiver."  
He shrugged. "I have it taken care of. My insurance is to cover accidents that happen on the ranch."  
He considered this an accident. She deliberately did something he told her not to do. What could he get from paying her debt? Wariness crept up. What did he want in return?  
"Lucy I need to know what's going on."  
She looked at him . "I don't know what you're talking about." She knew exactly what he was talking about.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here because I want to be here."  
He held her gaze so long she thought she might break and tell him everything. I don't know why I am here. I ran away and my heart told me to stop here. No, she couldn't say that.  
He shook his head. "Fine. But maybe you should tell your father what happened."  
She instantly looked up and shook her head. He still held her gaze. "Or Jeremy..."  
"Jeremy?" her voice broke.  
He sat down on the edge of the bed. "You talked about him in your delirium. Lucy if you're in trouble-."  
"I'm not in any kind of trouble." Only if he found her. But he wouldn't, unless Kevin told people where she was. He wouldn't do that would he? He might, she had to convince him not to.  
"I promise I'm not in trouble. I just don't want people to know where I am right now." He scrutinized her. She stared at him, trying to convince him.  
He put his head in his hands. "Fine." He stood up to leave. She couldn't meet his gaze. She had lied. She knew it, and so did he.  
"Ben called and I told him about the accident. He's coming to see you."  
"What? When?"  
"Tonight." Kevin went outside.  
She turned to the table beside her and saw the Bible lying there. What did Kevin find so appealing in this book. She opened it. There were several pages that were marked with pencil and the top corner was turned in. The Gospel of John. She was apprehensive. She had not read anything from the Bible in a long time. "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God." She settled into the pillow and pulled the blanket up and continued. "The Word became flesh and made his dwelling among us. We have seen his glory, the glory of the One and Only, who came from the Father, full of grace and truth."  
She felt the same thing she had that day on the mountain. She shuddered and dropped the book on the floor.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin loaded the hay into the back of his truck. Where did his responsibility lie. From what he had read about Eric Camden, he was a well respected minister in Buffalo, New York. The man's reputation was obviously well deserved. Lucy was his daughter. Surely he would be worried about her.  
But something was wrong. She was afraid to tell him. He couldn't force her to talk to him. She was 20 years old and could make decisions for herself.  
But it wasn't Eric that worried him most, it was Jeremy. Just saying his name caused Lucy to panic. It was Jeremy she feared. But who was he?  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I love reading them. 


	17. Rush of Wings 17

Lucy sighed as Marta fluttered around her. She was constantly doing something to 'help' Lucy. Elevating her leg, giving her soup or bringing her water. "Have you finished your soup yet? You need you rest and nourishment."  
Lucy shook her head. She stared at the broth. She knew Marta only meant to help. "I'm not hungry."  
"I wish you would accept help as gracefully as poor Aldebaran."  
Lucy's heart sank. She could be crippled.  
"Of course Kevin's more concerned about you than the horse. He has a heart of butter. He hates to see anything hurt or in pain."  
She was heartsick. Ben was coming. What would Kevin tell him? He already knows too much. What exactly had she said in her delirium? How much did Kevin really know? She closed her eyes and sleep came.  
She awoke to the smell of fried chicken. Marta's special. The door slammed and Ben entered. "Goodness Lucy! I leave and you get yourself into trouble. I should have known better than to trust you to Kevin." He smiled. He came over handing her flowers. "Hello? Anyone there?"  
"Sorry, the codeine must be making me slow."  
"Well you look great! Did you miss me?"  
"I've been a little to busy to think about that."  
"I missed you. I thought about you every night."  
"Well I did miss you some." She smiled.  
"Good. Man I wish I could take you dancing."  
"Well I'm pretty boring these days."  
He reached across her shoulder, slid his fingers into the hair behind her neck and cradled her head. "You're never boring dear." His lips parted.  
Lucy knew what he was doing and she froze. With Ben's kiss her muscles tightened. She pressed against his chest and he backed off.  
"What?"  
"Why did you have to do that?"  
"Because you need kissing." He said tersely, like he found a problem and was going to fix it.  
Her teeth clenched. "No I don't."  
"I think you just need to be loved and adored. You want some man to go crazy over you."  
She turned away from him as tears stung her eyes. "What makes you think someone hasn't?"  
"Is that why you're here. You have a broken heart?"  
Kevin came in and slammed the door. He looked at them and went into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
Lucy didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. "Are you leaving in the morning?"  
"I don't have a choice. But tonight could be worth remembering."  
His persistence astounded her. He never gave up. "I think you have wasted your trip."  
"Okay, but will you miss me?"  
She sighed, "If I say yes?"  
"Then I'll kiss you."  
She bit her lip. "Then no."  
But he kissed her anyway. Panic filled her. She pushed him away again and struggled to sit up.  
Ben caught her hands. "What's wrong?" She pulled against his grip. "Stop it Lucy." The words were sharp, like a command. She closed her eyes against the tears. "What is it?" Ben's voice was soft.  
"Nothing."  
"Well I've kissed a few women before, but none have ever acted like I have some disease."  
Tears began falling down her face. He would never understand. Images flashed in her mind. A dark closet and hands. 'Give us a kiss', the words came to her.  
Ben stood and walked to the doorway. "I'll take you to town. Even though you can't dance, you can still listen."  
She had to smile. "I would like to go if I could, but I hurt all over."  
He walked over and sat down. "Someone gave me this book of stories on the plane." He pulled to blanket up around her and sat down. He opened the book. Ben would stay home and read to her? She was amazed.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin sat alone in his office. He could see Lucy tucked under Ben's arm. Ben was slowly wearing her down. Maybe she had wanted it this way all along. Maybe it was a game to her. But Kevin felt a check in his spirit- or was it his pride? Ben was hooked on her, that's for sure. He flew out for one night to see her.  
He rubbed his eyes. God, why did you bring her here? What do you want me to do? I'm willing to help her, but don't make me choose. Ben is my brother.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy woke the next morning and the first thing she saw was Ben sitting in the chair watching her. She rose up on her elbows wincing at the pain. "You're leaving now?"  
"Yes." He walked over to her. "You look great in the mornings." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. He stepped back and Lucy noticed Kevin standing the doorway. Ben crossed to the door and left.  
Kevin stood straight on the doorframe. "I think you'll be more comfortable in your room. There will be more privacy."  
Her heart sank. "Okay."  
"I'll tell Marta to get it ready."  
Kevin left to go outside and she laid back. The hours seemed to drag on forever. Kevin didn't come inside for lunch, but he did come back later that afternoon. "Lucy are you ready to go upstairs?"  
Part of her wanted to beg to stay downstairs, but she could tell Kevin was mad. "Yes." She pushed herself up, ignoring the pain. She reached for the crutches.  
Kevin came over. "I'll get you." He lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs. He laid her on the bed. "You'll do just fine up here." He wasn't asking, her was telling her.  
"I'll be fine."  
"Good." He left her.  
She looked around the room. It was simpler than she remembered. She needed nothing more.  
  
A/N: Please review! Thank you 


	18. Rush of Wings 18

After four days alone in her room, Lucy was going crazy. She could hear voices from below in the dining room. They laughed a lot and she assumed Kevin knew them. They seemed friendly.  
Marta knocked on the door and came in with her breakfast. Coffee cake, eggs, and apples. She wasn't hungry for food, but for simple conversation.  
"How do you feel today."  
"Much better. Thank you."  
Marta studied her. There was no fooling her. "I'm tired of staying up here alone."  
"I figured you were getting lonely."  
Lucy tried to smile. "I'm fine."  
"Well is there something I can bring you. Would you like something to read?"  
"No thank you Marta." Lucy looked out the window. She could be painting incredible scenes with the trees changing colors. But the paints she had were lost in the accident. She needed to get strong so she can leave the room. She had to get strong.  
She took her pain relievers only at night, they helped her sleep. Her dreams had also become more real than ever before. She could see the long, sweeping wings. They were also more terrifying.  
Lucy turned to the window again. She had been laying still long enough. She ate her breakfast and then reached for her crutches. She pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the pain in her ribs.  
She hobbled over to her dresser. She would have to wear shorts. Her pants wouldn't fit over her cast. She took them and a sweatshirt. She went to the door and went along the balcony to the top of the stairs. Her leg was in a cast to mid-thigh, which would not allow her to bend her knee. She balanced the crutches on the first step and swung her leg down. She released her breath. Only fourteen more to go.  
Before she could get down another step, Kevin came running up the stairs. "Where in the world do you think you're going?" He grabbed her arm.  
"I would like to go outside." He would not change her mind.  
He suddenly reached around her waist and lifted her. He carried her down the stairs. Marta opened the door and Kevin carried her to the stable and set her down.  
"Sit as long as you want to. I'll be back later."  
She sat outside all morning, taking in the beauty of her surroundings. Kevin came over to her with a picnic basket for lunch. He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"  
No. My life is falling apart and I don't know what to do. She nodded. He took a sandwich out of the basket and gave it to her. He poured her a glass of juice and then took his own sandwich.  
"How the foal's your dad brought doing?"  
"They're doing great. They're learning quickly."  
They sat in silence. Kevin couldn't stand it and finally had to break it. "So when is your birthday?"  
"What? My birthday? December 24th."  
"Wow, I bet Christmas is something else at your house."  
She laid her sandwich down. "I can only remember one. I was eight, it was the year before my mom died. I had my own tree in my room. The house is all lit up and we had holly on the banister. That was our last Christmas."  
"What happened?"  
"My mom died. My dad didn't see the point in celebrating. He put on a happy face at church, but at home we didn't celebrate it. My birthday was always a big deal though."  
"It must have been hard to lose your mom when you were so young."  
Lucy sat in silence. After her mother died, her dad put her on a strict schedule. She was always busy. She didn't have time to miss you mother. The silence between them grew awkward. "How is Aldebaran?"  
"She's fine. She'll heal in no time." He put his napkin in the basket. "Ready to go in?"  
"Can I stay just a little longer?"  
"Sure. I'll be back later." Kevin went inside the house but returned moments later. "Ms. Walker is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."  
"All right." He scooped her up and carried her inside. He put her on the couch and then brought the phone to her.  
"Hello?" She sat and listened in silence. "Oh I see. I didn't know it was only a seasonal job. Okay, thank you." The shop closed for the winter, but Ms. Walker would send her paintings to a friend in Boston. She now didn't have a source of income. And she was injured. What else could go wrong?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
That evening Lucy and Kevin sat in the living room. Kevin had built a fire and the room was warmly lit. "Kevin, is there a chance that I could pay the winter's rent when spring comes?"  
He sat looking at the fire and then finally turned to her. "Lucy, I need to the know the truth. Why are you here?"  
  
"Am I not allowed to have any privacy?"  
"Why won't you talk to your father?"  
"Because I don't have to and I don't want to."  
"Well I can't make any decisions until you tell me the truth. I can't keep you here unless you level with me."  
"If you want me to go I will."  
"I didn't say I wanted you to leave. And besides you obviously can't afford to pay rent anywhere."  
She was becoming angry. She didn't need Kevin. "Ms. Walker has a place that I'm sure she'll discount it."  
"You can't afford it Lucy." She saw a glimpse of anger, the same she had seen the day of the accident. "Just tell me what I need to know."  
"You don't need to know anything." Her voice cracked and she thought he might yell at her but he didn't.  
"Marta is leaving for the winter and I don't accept guests past September. So you can find another place to stay." He stood and went outside.  
Why did she do this? She should have just told him the truth. Why couldn't she just admit to him that she was in trouble and needed his help? She lowered her head into her hands.  
She had enough money for the first month's rent at Ms. Walker's shack. After that surely there would be money from Boston. She called Ms. Walker and then asked Marta to bring her the crutches. She took them and slowly climbed the stairs. Going up was much easier than coming down. There was one good thing, there weren't any stairs at her new home.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin stood alone in the stables. God I can't see my way, he turned his head up. He felt awful at the thought of Lucy leaving. Why was she there? He stood in the moonlight. He would try talking to her again. He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving.  
He went back inside and found Lucy standing by the door with her bags. She sure had made up her mind. "You're leaving so soon?"  
"Don't worry I'll be out of your way soon. Ms. Walker said she would give me a ride." They could hear tires coming up the driveway. "That's her. Would you kindly open the door please."  
Kevin carried her things out to Ms. Walker's Tahoe. This was wrong. It had to be. He wanted to carry her back upstairs, but something inside of him stopped him.  
Lucy climbed into the seat. "Thank you Kevin, for everything."  
He stood outside until the tail lights were no longer visible. 


	19. Rush of Wings 19

Ms. Walker's house was less than a shack. Calling it that would have been polite. She felt like she was in solitary confinement. She was isolated and alone. Lucy looked around the room. The kitchen table had a missing leg, the stove caught on fire every time she turned it on and the kitchen was only lit by one lamp. What was she doing? She should have just told Kevin what he wanted to know. She sat down on the floor and cried. The ranch had been her home for a long time, but she didn't need it and she didn't need Kevin. But what would she do if her painting didn't sell? In this kind of place it wasn't hard to imagine a complete meltdown.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Jeremy stood outside the church talking to those who had attended. People were thanking him for his wonderful sermon. He agreed, it was the best one of his in a long time. Jeremy had re-created himself in Eric's eyes. He was so focused and on top of things that not even Eric could imagine that every night Jeremy laid awake thinking of Lucy. One day he would have her love. One day soon.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy stared out the dirty window. She had spent all but $23 on her rent. And according to her latest notice, her utilities would soon be turned off. Maybe she would get lucky and they would wait just a little longer before they actually turned them off. She turned the heater down to help lower the cost. She would have to deal with being cold.  
She still had the cast on her leg and it was driving her crazy. Underneath, her leg itched. She didn't have any way of getting back to the doctor, or the money to pay for it. Enough was enough. She drug herself into the kitchen and took a knife from the drawer. She began sawing at the cast and eventually pulled it apart. Then she scratched her skin until it was raw.  
She tried to stand up but fell down. The leg was weak. How did she come to sink this low? She had made all of her own decisions, and look where it got her. Of course Kevin had offered to help. But she refused his help. He wanted to know to much. Her paintings had to sell in Boston, it was the only way.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin paced in the living room, looking out the window. His thoughts drifted to Lucy. He hoped she was doing fine. He hoped she had found the independence she had been wanting. But why did he have his doubts? He should go and see her. He shook his head, she told him she didn't want his help. He wanted to see how her leg was doing. It was his responsibility, in a way. He had paid the bill. No. she didn't want his help. Maybe if he didn't interfere she would go home. She would face whatever made her run.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy sat at the table reading the letter from Ms. Walker. Both November and Decembers rent was overdue. Lucy had used all her money and couldn't afford to pay it. Soon she would be evicted. She stood up and staggered to the bed. She pulled the covers up, but her teeth still chattered.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin knocked again. He would kick in the door if he had to. He had come yesterday too, but no one answered the door. She couldn't be out in today's snow. Maybe she wanted to ignore him.  
Lucy finally answered the door. Kevin was shocked at what he saw. Her eyes were sunken, her hair was tangled around her, and he could see her bones. Her clothes hung around her and her lips were blue. Kevin managed to stammer, "This envelope came-."  
"Thank you." She grabbed the letter from his hand.  
That was it. He did what he had to do. He obviously didn't want him to stay, and she sure didn't want his help. He started to leave but then turned back. He pushed the door open. "Lucy it's freezing in here. Is you power off?"  
"I've been sick in bed. No, the power isn't off, I just keep it really low. Please leave." She coughed and sank to the floor.  
Kevin grabbed the covers off of the bed and wrapped them around her. He lifted her and carried her to his truck. She was to weak to protest.  
When he came to the other side and got in, Lucy was glaring at him. "I don't need your help."  
He was getting angry. "Yes you do. Look at you. I'm taking you to the doctor."  
Kevin took Lucy to Dr. Bennington and he examined her. Afterwards, Dr. Bennington went to talk to Kevin.  
"How is she?"  
The doctor kept his voice low. "Pneumonia. Dehydration. And she's obviously not eating well. Is she anorexic?"  
"Don't think so. I think she just doesn't have any money."  
"Well I gave her an antibiotic injection. She should start feeling better soon. She needs a lot of rest and don't leave her alone."  
Kevin's resolve grew. "I'll take her home with me."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy lied on the examination table reading the letter Kevin brought her. It read: Dear Ms. Camden, Your paintings are selling perfectly here in Boston. Your money order is enclosed per your request... Lucy read it over and over. Her paintings had finally sold. Kevin came in and he helped her out to his truck. "You're coming back to the ranch with me. The doctor said you need a lot of rest." Lucy didn't say anything and they rode in silence back to the ranch.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy sat in the living room, while Kevin warmed her some soup. He let her eat some and then turned to her. "Why didn't you call me and ask for some help? Or even Ben? Is it that hard for you to admit that you need help?"  
"I didn't know..." the cough burned in her chest.  
"Lucy you have pneumonia."  
"I just thought..."  
"Like you didn't know that you power was turned off?" He didn't yell, but each word was stressed.  
She finished her soup and Kevin sent her up to bed. She limped upstairs and took a long hot bath before she went to sleep. She got out and realized that Kevin didn't bring any of her clothes when he so valiantly rescued her. She tied the robe on the door around her waist.  
She collapsed on her bed. She pulled the blankets up around her. Surely he would let her stay. Surely...  
  
A/N: Thanks for the great review! 


	20. Rush of Wings 20

A/N: I'm leaving for a freshman orientation for college, so I won't be able to update until Wednesday or Thursday of next week (21st/22nd) Sorry! And I changed the rating again, just to be safe.  
  
Kevin woke up suddenly. He wasn't sure why. He could hear Lucy and jumped our of bed. He put on some sweatpants and ran to her room. He opened the door and she was laying in bed waving her arms trying to defend herself from an unseen attack.  
He caught her hand. "Lucy."  
  
She jolted up and fought him. She hit him, defending herself. After several hits, he finally caught her arms. "It's okay. You're all right." She shook uncontrollably and he tried to calm her down.  
The robe she was wearing swallowed her up. She looked small and frail. He tried to control himself. But when she raised her face he kissed her. He didn't mean to, it just happened. He didn't want to seduce her, just comfort her. But it felt right. He cradled her against him, calming her.  
She whispered. "It was awful. He stood in the doorway, and there was no where to go. Above him, the hawk was there, with it's amber eyes and big wings."  
She was still in her dream and he didn't expect it to make sense. He just stroked her back and silently prayed. Lord, help me.  
"Can I tell you about Jeremy?"  
  
He nodded. And his guess was correct. Jeremy was the problem. He held her hand and she began.  
"My father is a very influential man. After my mom died, he smothered me. He thought he was protecting me. He chose all of my friends and boyfriends. They all had to be approved."  
That wasn't always a bad thing, but Kevin just sat in silence.  
"Then there was Jeremy. He became the associate pastor at my dad's church. Dad loved him and introduced us. I like him. He was charming and kind. Eight months later, we were engaged." Her hand dropped to her lap. "And then things changed."  
Something came over Kevin. Was he jealous of Jeremy?  
"He would give me something and question why I wasn't wearing it. He chose my friends and where I was allowed to go. He owned me."  
"Your father allowed this?"  
  
"I allowed it. Only things got worse. He would get angry and yell at me if I didn't agree with him." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't say anything because I thought it was just a phase."  
That's why she refused to talk her to father. She felt betrayed by him.  
"When I broke off the engagement, Jeremy went crazy. He was certain I was leaving him for someone else. He didn't let go of the idea. He told me he would never let me go. He hit me and the rest I can't remember."  
She didn't have to tell him, he knew what happened. He pulled her close and let her cry. "So I ran." He held her and she cried. He stayed with her until she fell asleep.  
  
Kevin went downstairs and searched his Bible. He was angry at Jeremy for hurting her, at Ben for coming onto her, at himself... He read and his eyes became tired. Suddenly, one line stood out to him on the page. "Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers a multitude of sins." Could his love cover the sins against her? Would his love be enough to cover the pain? He couldn't alone, but with Christ's help. He got his coat and drove to the small house next to the church. Pastor Tom didn't rise early, but he desperately needed guidance. "Sorry to bother you, but I need your help." "Come in Kevin. Can I get you some coffee?" "Thanks." They sat at the table and Kevin told Pastor Tom Lucy's story. "Kevin, I'm no expert on rape, but I know that she won't trust people easily." "I don't want it to be easy. I just want to do the right thing." "You should start with sharing your faith with her." He didn't want to hear that. He wanted something concrete and straight forward. And how could he love her- or did he? She didn't share in his beliefs, they were from different worlds. He felt very doubtful. "I'll try. But there is another problem. I can't spend the winter up there alone with her at the ranch." He was more likely to fall from grace, than she was to attain it. "Why don't you take her to Iowa to see your family?" He had considered that. His dad all ready loved her and he was sure his mom would too. Pastor Rom leaned forward. "And you realize Kevin that she may never return your affection? You may lead her to faith, but not gain anything." "I understand."  
  
"Then take her to your family. Surround her with love and warmth. Teach her what it means to belong." To belong. Yes. He nodded. "Thank you."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lucy awoke the next morning and expected to see Kevin sitting there next to her. But the room was empty. She remembered the kiss. She had wanted it. Was that wrong of her? She limped to the bathroom and took a relaxing bath. Then she went downstairs. The house was completely silent. She went into the kitchen expecting to see Kevin, but he wasn't there. She went to the refriegerator and opened it. All of the shelves were full. She hadn't seen that in awhile. Kevin came in and dropped the paper on the table. "Something in there that you would like?" "I'm just taking it all in. The food." He smiled. "Well you must be feeling better." She didn't want what he was making her feel. "I'm sorry about last night."  
"What are you sorry about?"  
"I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"And the rest?"  
"I'm not sorry I told you about the rest. You deserved to the know truth about me and why I am here."  
He raised her chin towards him. "And the rest?"  
He meant his kiss and his touch. He released her and pulled out a chair. "What can I make you for breakfast? How about eggs and toast?"  
"Sure. Thanks."  
Kevin made breakfast and they sat down to eat. He took her hand in his and bowed his head. "He who dwells in the shelter of the Most High will rest in the shadow of the Almighty. You are my refuge, my God in whom I trust. Amen."  
"Kevin..."  
"Eat first, talk later." They ate and finally Kevin broke the silence. "Lucy, do you want to press charges against Jeremy?" Charges? Against Jeremy? It would devastate her dad. "I don't want my dad to know." "Are you certain?" She could only imagine the shock. The media would be all over the story. It would be embarrassing, it would turn into a circus when word got out that Eric Camden's assistant minister raped his daughter. Part of her wanted him to get what he deserved. "Yes." "Then I want you to go to Iowa. Come home with me." "I am home."  
  
He shook his head. "We can't spend the winter up here alone. It just wouldn't look right. That's partly why I let you leave before." "And the other part?" "To think about my feelings for you." "Do you know how you feel now?" His fingers dropped to the nape of her neck and he leaned close and kissed her. "Obviously not." She was convinced.  
  
A/N: Please remember to review! Thank you! 


	21. Rush of Wings 21

Lucy shivered as Kevin carried her out the his truck. Even with the quilt wrapped around her, the December cold went through her. He climbed into the truck. "Ready?"  
No, she thought. Don't make me leave the ranch. Don't take me closer to Jeremy. Instead, she simply nodded. "Do we really have to go?"  
  
"Yes. We can't stay here."  
They had talked about this all ready. His reputation. Her reputation. Appearances. And Kevin's feelings for her. She understood all of it.  
Kevin reached across and held her hand. "Everything will be fine."  
She watched as the ranch disappeared behind her. Only Kevin's hand kept her from jumping out of the truck and running back. Tears formed in her eyes.  
"Trust me Lucy, it's the best choice."  
"I don't remember it being a choice."  
He smiled. "Decision then. God is watching over us."  
She shook her head. "I don't think so. If he was then bad things wouldn't happen."  
"Bad things happen because people have free will. Trust me Lucy. And trust Jesus. Let Him prove He's real."  
She pulled the quilt tighter around herself. Everything was going to be fine. Kevin knew how to make it all right. She just had to trust him.  
Kevin let her sleep has he drove. How could he reach her? How was he going to let her know that trusting in God would bring her peace? He didn't want to hurt their fragile relationship. He watched her sleep. He wondered what it would be like to come home to her everyday. To fall asleep with her every night and to wake up to her every morning. He'd always thought that God had wanted him to marry. He hadn't thought about it a lot, until Lucy showed up. And even more when she left to go to the Walker rental.  
Lucy woke up. She looked exhausted. Although the antibiotics were great for the pneumonia, she still didn't have a lot of strength. Maybe driving straight through wasn't the best thing. He got off at the next exit and found a motel. "Wait here."  
  
He went to the office and rented two rooms. He got back to the truck and gave her a key. He showed her his different number. "You have to trust me."  
  
"I'll take you in then come back for the bags."  
"I could help you."  
  
"Yes you can, by getting inside."  
He took her key and slid it into the slot. He turned the knob.  
"Kevin?"  
"Yeah?" He caught the door with his shoulder.  
"Have you ever been with a woman?"  
His eyes went to all the rooms along the hall. It was a fair question, he supposed, after all she had told him. "If you mean intimately, no."  
"Why?"  
This wasn't the time or place he wanted to talk about this, but Lucy seemed urgent. "It's not right."  
"How do you always do what's right?"  
He could give her some biblical verse, but decided to be honest. "I learned from Ben's mistakes. His senior year, Ben got his girlfriend pregnant. They were going to get married, but her family refused to let it happen. They made her get an abortion and broke off all contact with him. It really tore him up. It tore all of us up. It showed me there is a right way to do things." He laid his palm against her cold check. "God's way." If only he could make her see.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The snow blanketed the fields as they drove up to the house. Kevin drew a long breath. This was still his home. Gray shutters flanked the windows and shrubs surrounded the house. The tires squeaked on the snowy drive and then they stopped. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired."  
  
"You can rest when we get inside."  
Hank came outside greeting them. "Welcome!" They got to the porch and his mother met them at the door. "Come in. You look half-frozen."  
"The heater isn't working to well in the truck."  
"Mom, this is Lucy. Lucy this is my mom, Karen."  
Karen's brown hair had been replaced by gray. She was still energetic and hadn't lost any of her vigor. She was still a ranch wife. Warm and hardy.  
She squeezed Lucy's hand. "That's an awful long drive in a truck."  
"Thank you so much for letting me come."  
Kevin led her in and motioned to the couch. "You can sit here while I unload the truck."  
"I'll help you out." Dad patted him on the back.  
They left Lucy and Karen and went outside. He began unloading the truck, well aware of his father's curiosity and scrutiny.  
"That's not the same young lady I met last summer."  
  
"No it's not. She fell off of Aldebaran, broke her leg and bruised her ribs."  
"That explains the limp."  
"Then she moved to town to the Walker rental and caught pneumonia."  
His father stopped on the stairs. "And?"  
"Not now Dad."  
He smiled. "Your mother won't let you get away so easily."  
"I know."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Kevin! Mom, why didn't you tell us Kevin was coming home!"  
  
Lucy startled and sat up on the couch. She looked around confused.  
"How long is he staying. How long has he been here?" Girls voices.  
She could hear Kevin in the kitchen. "You think I would miss you girls opening your bags of coal? Ouch! Stop or I won't show you what I brought?"  
A young girl spoke, "What did you bring?"  
  
"Something that is definitely lacking in this house."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A lady."  
"You have a girlfriend?!"  
"All I said was she is a lady. Unlike you girls."  
  
"Can we see her?" The little voice again.  
"She's in the living room. You can see her only if you're quiet."  
The door opened and four girls came out of the kitchen. They were all talking at once and Lucy couldn't help but stare.  
"I knew you guys couldn't be quiet. You woke her up. Everybody, this is Lucy. Lucy these are my sisters. "Therese, Stephanie, Tiffany, and Patty-Mary."  
Patty-Marry, the youngest, smiled. "You're Kevin's girlfriend?"  
"It doesn't matter to you Patty-Mary." Kevin replied "And you all can leave now."  
As they left, Kevin knelt down next to Lucy. "I'm sorry they woke you up."  
She stared. "You never told me you had four sisters!"  
"You never asked."  
  
"Well you would think that since you come from a family of eight, that might come up every now and then."  
"I thought my Dad mentioned them when he was out."  
  
"He talked about them and I heard their names but I didn't know who they were."  
"Ben and I try to forget them. We had it good for nine years." Kevin smiled  
"That's not true. I saw your face when they all came in."  
He shrugged. "I'm sorry they put you on the spot. My sisters like to assume things. Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes. I'm very embarrassed though, you mom left for just a minute to check on something in the kitchen and I must have fallen asleep. Not exactly Emily Post."  
"Don't worry about it. It'll be the last rest you get in this house. It's always noisy."  
She smiled.  
"What?"  
"I just can't imagine that you had four sisters."  
"Why?"  
  
"You're so... such a man, I guess."  
He eyed her. "Does that worry you?"  
  
It should. His manliness should terrify her. "No."  
Kevin's sisters came back into the living room all at once. Kevin was definitely right about the noise.  
"Mom said to come celebrate Advent." Patty-Mary said.  
"All right. Take Lucy and I'll go get my guitar."  
They led Lucy to a table. In the center was a wreath that held four candles. Three were purple and one was pink. Kevin came in and whispered in her ear. "God songs."  
Why did he tell her that? Some kind of warning? Was he afraid she would embarrass him? Or did he just want her to be prepared? He watched Karen light three of the candles. Lucy almost pointed out the missed candle, but realized it must have been left on purpose.  
Kevin began to play. His music touched her. His fingers plucked the strings like an expert. She stood silently as the rest sang. Oh come, oh come, Emmanuel, and ransom captive Israel. Everyone seemed to be staring at her. She had never felt so uncomfortable around people before. Hank took a Bible from the table and began reading. She sat silently and endured it.  
Afterwards, Kevin insisted that Lucy go to bed and get some sleep. She would be sharing a room with Therese, the oldest. It was awkward sharing a room with someone she didn't know. Lucy cleared her throat. "May I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
  
"Why do you do that...." She didn't know how to describe the little ceremony.  
"The advent prayers?" Lucy nodded. "It prepares us for the birth of Christ."  
"That happened two thousand years ago."  
  
Therese agreed. "Historically yes. But each Christmas we prepares our hearts to receive Him again. In a new and deeper way. You know?"  
  
No, she didn't know. She knew he wanted her to believe with him. But what did she want?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
After making sure Lucy had settled in with Therese, Kevin went to face the inevitable. Mom was waiting for him in the kitchen. She even had cookies set out with hot chocolate. He sat down and she didn't waste time.  
"How serious is it?"  
  
"I told you my reasons for bringing her here."  
  
"You just told me she needed a place to stay that wasn't the ranch."  
"That's right."  
"Why? Because you care about her?"  
"Yes I care about her. She's special."  
  
"Even if she doesn't share your faith? I think everyone noticed how uncomfortable she was."  
"She will in time."  
  
"That's a pretty big expectation."  
"Just wait until you get to know her."  
  
"She's very beautiful and very vulnerable."  
  
He warmed. He wanted so much to protect her and heal her. "She won't disappoint you, just give her a chance."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Three days with Kevin's family and Lucy had grown accustom to the noise. She felt more welcome than she ever thought possible. Only Karen seemed reserved. But she hadn't really gotten a chance to get to know her. Kevin's sisters occupied most of her time.  
She watched them pull on their gloves and try and find their skates. Kevin came in and they all went out to his truck. He saw he wearing a coat. "You're coming too?"  
"Yep." She wrapped a scarf around her neck.  
"No your not. It's thirty degrees outside and they're going skating on a pond and you have pneumonia."  
"Had. And I'm not going to actually skate, just watch."  
He shook his head. "Let me drive them out there and I'll come back. They've had most of your time, now I want some." He reached out and took her hand.  
Tara came back in. "Let's go. Come one!"  
Lucy smiled. "I think we should go."  
"Okay you win." He smiled and motioned her to the door.  
They drove out to the pond and the girls got out and went to the pond.  
Kevin and Lucy stood away from the pond, watching them. "Therese told me about you last night."  
"Really? Do I want to know what she said?"  
"We just talked about you and your sisters. You played tricks on them I understand."  
"Who me?" Kevin smiled  
"Ice cubes in their clothes, switching their clothes, and a garden snake in Patty-Mary's bed?" She laughed  
"She deserved that."  
"And the time you had to restrain Stephanie's date."  
"She's got a dumb streak that gets her into trouble sometimes."  
"Well I think you like to protect them."  
  
He turned. "You're imaginative."  
She shook her head. "Did I imagine that you saved my life?"  
  
Kevin looked away. "I don't know that you would have died."  
"I had given up hope." She reached out and touched his arm. "You saved me."  
He caught her hand and brought it to his chest. "I didn't save you Lucy. It wasn't me."  
"It is you." Her heart swelled with emotion when his arms closed her safely in.  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	22. Rush oF Wings 22

Lucy sat by the fire with Stephanie and Therese talking. Patty-Mary came in and joined them. "What are we talking about?"  
  
"Nothing Patty, go away."  
"Why is it private?"  
"No. You're just not invited."  
Patty-Mary turned to Lucy. "So is he a good kisser?"  
Lucy's heart jumped. She wasn't sure why.  
"Get out Patty-Mary!" Stephanie said. She stood and dragged Patty- Mary behind her. She then came back and sat next to Lucy on the couch. "Where is Kevin anyway?"  
"He's out getting presents. He's very generous." Therese said  
"She knows that Therese. After all she is his girlfriend." Stephanie replied  
Lucy's throat tightened. "I'm not his girlfriend. We've never gone out."  
"Oh... I'm sorry. I just assumed that since..."  
Therese grabbed a pillow and stuck it behind her head. "Anyway, Kevin is out shopping."  
"I haven't thought about gifts." Lucy straightened her leg and massaged the muscle. "The rent took all the money I have."  
"I've seen your drawings. They're really good, so why don't you make a picture. We're big on homemade gifts." Therese said  
"You could do a portrait of everyone!" Stephanie said  
Lucy's spirit rose. "You all would like that?"  
"We would love it!" Therese replied  
"Okay, but you have to act surprised."  
"We can do that." Stephanie said. "Maybe you could ask Kevin to build you some frames. He's good with wood."  
"That's a great idea! Remember this will be our little secret." Lucy said "I'm so excited. This will be the first Christmas I have celebrated since I was six."  
Therese looked up surprised, "Really?"  
"Yes. We haven't celebrated since my mom died. I guess it was just to hard for my dad." They sat in silence for a moment.  
Kevin came in from outside. His cheeks were red and he looked cold. He unzipped his coat. "You girls telling secrets?"  
"Of course," Therese replied.  
Kevin smiled. "Then I'm taking Lucy." He went over and helped her up.  
"There was something I wanted to ask you anyway." Lucy winked at Stephanie and Therese. Kevin led the way into the kitchen.  
"Could you make me some frames Kevin?"  
"Picture frames? You going to start painting?"  
She smiled. "Maybe."  
"All right. I'll see what I can do."  
She hugged him. "Thank you."  
Kevin reached into the cupboard, pulling out a glass. "But tonight, I thought we would go out."  
  
Lucy hid her shock. Was Kevin asking her out?  
He took a box from the table. "I know you didn't bring anything dressy, just jeans and sweaters. And the restaurant is... nice."  
Her heart skipped a beat. What had he done. She stared at the box. She wouldn't accept it. She couldn't.  
He took the lid off and she saw the snow white angora dress. The scoop neck was lined with synthetic pearls and the shoulders were gracefully gathered. It was beautiful, but she couldn't accept it.  
She shifted her gaze from the dress to Kevin. He suddenly realized and closed the box. "I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't think." He pushed it away.  
She sure wasn't expecting that. She thought he would coax and convince, until she gave in. "It's beautiful," her voice sounded tight.  
"You don't have to wear it."  
She reached for the box. She lifted the lid and slowly pulled the dress out. It was just as soft as it looked. She held it and closed her eyes. She had to choose.  
Kevin wasn't Jeremy. He wouldn't force her to wear it. He wouldn't expect anything in return. She opened her eyes. "I'll try it on."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Walking down the hall, Lucy saw Kevin and stopped. She couldn't help but stare. He stood in a three piece suit. That couldn't be Kevin. Not the Kevin she knew. Not the one who was thrown from horses and built his ranch log by log. He looked amazing in a suit.  
He turned and his eyes fell on her. She looked beautiful in the dress. "It fits."  
She smiled and nodded. He held out his elbow, "Ready?"  
  
Was she? Until now she could deny he was anything more than a friend. She knew his nature now, thanks to the bits she picked up from his sisters. He didn't date idly.  
As they drove, Lucy was still trying to take in the 'new Kevin'. "You should dress up more often."  
  
He grinned. "It'd be real practical when I'm getting thrown from a horse."  
Ah, that was the Kevin she knew. Kevin Kinkirk, always sensible. She laughed. "I guess you're right."  
He parked at a restaurant on the edge of town. She looked at the white stucco walls with arched windows, the red tiled roof. Italian maybe. It was a very formal restaurant for such a small town.  
They were seated at a table for two. A small candle was set in the middle of the table next to a single red rose. She looked across the table at Kevin. He seemed gently. His face wasn't hard and strong like she had seen him before. Perhaps she had only seen the surface before. Maybe he, like Ben, wore a mask.  
He returned her gaze, and then took her hand in his. "You're beautiful Lucy."  
Her heart skipped. She heard those words before, but this time it was different. He was being honest. He wasn't trying to score or impress. His hands on hers were strong and sure.  
He released her when the waiter came. They ordered their soup, salad, and entrees. She ordered minestrone soup and scallops in lemon angel hair. He ordered steak skillet fried with mushrooms and Kalamata olives and minestrone soup.  
The waiter returned with their soup. She lifted her spoon, but Kevin caught her fingers and bowed his head. "Praise the Lord, O my soul. Thank you for your providence. Amen."  
She glanced around as he blessed their meal. He did it even in public. "Why do you do that?"  
"Pray? Everything I have is God's gift. I'd be nothing without His grace."  
"You built the ranch. You train the horses-."  
"He created them."  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
His eyes came up, serious and challenging. "Why do you think my beliefs are wrong?"  
Although she never said that, it could seem that way.  
"Have you studied Christianity? Or Christ? Studied him?" Kevin's voice was low.  
"No." She met his eyes  
"Afraid you'll find something you'll have to believe?"  
"I don't have to believe anything. And I'm not afraid." The truth was, it did scare her. She didn't want to believe. An image flashed into her mind. Someone grabbing her from behind. Someone so big he lifted her off her feet. A hand clamped over her mouth. Her lungs seized, as if the hand covered her now.  
Kevin's expression changed. He took her hand. "I'm sorry." He apologized more than anyone she ever knew. She couldn't answer. "Lucy?"  
She fought the panic. Why now? The shakes started and Kevin tightened his grip on her hand.  
"Please forgive me." Kevin's voice was so gentle it hurt.  
"It's not you."  
  
"What then?" She shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know. I fell like I should remember, but I can't." The waiter brought their salad and left. Kevin still held her hand. The terror passed and the image left. She pulled her hand away. "It's gone." She pushed her soup away.  
He nudged it back. "Try it."  
  
She dipped her spoon. It tasted good, even when it wasn't hot. They ate their soup in silence. Then she began on her salad.  
Kevin looked up. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" He wasn't pushing, just offering.  
She took a bite. "Salad is good. It's better with bleu cheese."  
"Lucy-."  
"Have you been here before?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh."  
The waiter brought their entrees. Kevin eyes her scallops. He would take hi steak any day.  
"Would you like one?" She held a creamy scallop up.  
He took a bite of his steak. "No thanks."  
  
"It's a night of firsts." Her eyes actually teased.  
He smiled and passed her his side plate. She placed the scallop in the middle and passed it back. He nudged it with his fork.  
"It's dead." She almost giggled.  
He ate it and finally swallowed.  
"Well?"  
He looked into her eyes. "Edible. Just. Ever had Rocky Mountain oysters?"  
She raised her brows. "How can you have oysters from the Rocky Mountains?"  
"They aren't exactly oysters."  
"I'm not sure I want to know."  
"Acquired taste."  
She laughed. Their eyes met and held. He was falling in love. There was no other way to describe it.  
They finished their meal. He rested his fingertips on the small of her back on the way out. He could feel her bones. She was still to thin. He couldn't afford Antonio's every night. Mom's cooking would have to do.  
He parked in the driveway and helped her out of the car. His loafers crunched the snow. Loafers. How far would he go? They walked to the door and he stopped her.  
She sparkled in the porch light. "Thank you for the wonderful evening."  
He leaned his palm against the wall and thought about kissing her. His heart raced. "I'd really like to kiss you." He would back off if she shied at all.  
"Well I would have an answer for Patty-Mary."  
"What?"  
"She wants to know if her big brother is a good kisser."  
"Oh. Great."  
She started to laugh and he pulled her into his arms. "Here's what you tell her." He pecked her lips. "And here's what keep to yourself." He kissed her deeply. He couldn't help it.  
Lucy kissed him with joy. They parted, but he seemed reluctant to let her go. She almost hoped he wouldn't. But he opened the door and turned on the light. They hung their coats and without warning Kevin kissed her again. He turned out the light with his elbow. He pulled her tightly to his chest and whispered "Good night."  
"Good night" she whispered back. But he didn't let go. They stood a long time, not moving and not speaking. They just held each other.  
  
A/N: The chapters are getting longer so the take me longer to write. I probably won't be able to update daily. But I will update as often as possible. Please review cause I love reading them! 


	23. Rush of Wings 23

Lucy sat curled up on the couch, sketching Patty-Mary. She drew her sitting quietly reading a book. The older girls were helping Karen in the kitchen. Lucy had offered, but Karen refused.  
So she sat and sketched. Not only did she not have to show here lack of cooking skills, but it gave her a chance to sit quietly. At the sound of tires on the snow outside, Patty-Mary sprang to her feet. She ran to the window. "It's Ben!" Her mom came out of the kitchen. "Mom! Ben is here!"  
Ben. As if things weren't crazy enough. She felt tired just thinking about how everything was about to change. Patty-Mary tugged her outside. "C'mon Lucy."  
Lucy stood back on the porch as Ben got out of his rental car. She smiled when his surprised eyes met hers. He hugged each of his sisters and came to Lucy. "Hello gorgeous."  
She started to speak, but he pulled her into his arms and bent to kiss her. Lucy turned her head and his lips brushed her cheek. She felt Kevin standing beside her, with his hand on her back. Ben looked from her over to Kevin and their eyes locked. He turned away and went to his parents.  
Karen obviously didn't miss any of it. She hugged Ben extra long. "I'm so happy you're here."  
His father gave him a hug. "Hello, son."  
Kevin spoke in Lucy's ear. "It's cold. Let's go inside."  
She knew it want' the cold he wanted to avoid. She turned to go with Kevin, painfully aware of Ben's gaze.  
They went inside and Lucy looked into Kevin's face, seeing his discomfort. "I didn't know he was coming."  
"He doesn't-."  
The door opened and the family crowded in. Lucy stepped aside, her back to Kevin's chest. She didn't want this. She didn't wasn't to ruin the holidays for the family. And she didn't want Ben. They were completely different.  
Karen clicked her tongue. "Don't you ever tell us when you're coming? It's great to have you."  
Hank put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Go put your things away. Your mother has dinner ready."  
"Hurry before the steaks get charred." Karen said as she went to the kitchen.  
The tension between the adults was heavy, but the girls seemed to miss it. Why had Ben come?  
Sitting across from him at dinner, Lucy could see the joy in Ben's surprise visit brought everyone. Everyone but Kevin. The girls laughed at all of this jokes and stories. She dropped her gaze, drowning in Kevin's tension every time Ben looked at her.  
Hank could tell the tension and tried to distract everyone. "Burt's got some new foals for sale, you guys want to go see them?"  
She was sure Kevin would refuse, but instead he nodded. "Sure dad."  
Ben shook his head. "No thank dad."  
  
Hank and Kevin stood to leave. Was he really leaving? He stood guard all during dinner and now he was leaving her to Ben. Karen began clearing the dishes and Lucy stood to help. "We can get Lucy. You relax."  
In other words, stay out of the way and don't cause more trouble thank you all ready had. Why did Karen think it was all her fault? She didn't want Ben, he wanted her.  
Ben stood. "Let's take a walk Lucy."  
  
They went and put on their coats. Their breath was white in the moonlight. Lucy limped down the driveway. "I can't go too fast."  
"Really." He turned. "I'd say you went plenty fast."  
"I meant my leg."  
Ben didn't change the subject. "What's going on with you and Kevin? He glared at me every time I got close to you."  
Lucy looked away. What was going on with them? She thought of their date and their kiss. With Ben she was still broken, but with Kevin...  
Ben stopped and took her hands. "Don't tell me you think you're in love with Kevin."  
Was she? "Ben I..."  
  
He dropped her hands. "I don't believe it!" He kicked a piece of ice across the snow. "What about us?"  
  
Her heart ached. She didn't want to hurt him. "Ben, it's been months so if I've seen you. A lot has changed. Besides you were never serious."  
"How could I be? You freaked out every time I got close. I've never spent so much time and energy on a woman I didn't sleep with."  
Lucy trembled. "You wanted what I couldn't give."  
"But you could give it to Kevin?" Ben laughed coldly.  
She was getting mad. "Kevin hasn't touched me. He knows-."  
"What?" He sent her a bitter glance. "You told him everything but you can't tell me?"  
  
Lucy shivered. She had told Kevin everything. And it cost her every defense she had. She started to shake. Where was Kevin when she needed him? Ben gripped her arms.  
"Don't you dare panic on me. You have no reason to fear me. I never hurt you. Never would."  
Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't control it."  
He shook his head. "You're wrong Lucy. You're in control. Just take it. Don't let this control you. You're in charge. Not me. Not Kevin."  
She swallowed and lowered her face. Maybe Ben was right.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin stood alone in the study that night. It had been three years since Ben came home for Christmas. Why this one? Why now?  
His mind churned. How could he help Lucy with Ben in the way? Help? It had gone past that, hadn't it? He closed his eyes. He loved her. He wanted her with him, at the ranch and in his life.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy could hardly stand it. Breakfast was awful. Everyone sat in silence, except for the few polite comments. Ben gave halfhearted answers, Kevin sat in silence, Karen looked like she hadn't slept and it was all her fault. What she wouldn't give just to have everyone happy again. She longed to hear the chatter that should had grown accustomed to. As soon as Stephanie stood to clear her plate, Lucy excused herself too. She went to her room and sat on her bed and stared at the wall.  
Kevin knocked and came in. "Let's go out. How about a drive?"  
She looked up, glumly. "Back to the ranch?"  
He smiled and her spirit jumped. He held out his hand and she took it. Things didn't seem to bad when she was alone with Kevin. Maybe they could go back to the ranch. Maybe she could convince him. Things had changed.  
They took his truck and stopped at a small woods. Kevin got out and came around for her. When she climbed down, her leg buckled.  
He caught her before she fell all the way. "You all right?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine. It does that."  
  
"Because it need therapy."  
They walked into the woods and stopped by a stream. They sat down together and a rock. "Ben talked to me last night."  
"I figured he would."  
"He's hurt." She glanced up.  
Kevin took her hands. "He'll get over it. He's Ben, he always does."  
"Are you sure Kevin because..."  
  
He took her in his arms. He smelled of horses and the mountain air. "Take me back to the ranch. Please."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't."  
"Things are different now."  
"I know. That's why I can't." He turned her face up and kissed her. "I love you Lucy." He held her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.  
She had no defense against his searching gaze. Fear came over here. The hawk dove and screamed. Her fingers dug into his arm.  
He pulled her tighter. "What's wrong?"  
"The hawk. Am I crazy?"  
  
"No."  
"There was a picture on Jeremy's wall. A picture of a hawk. I see it in my dreams. Things trigger it. I just want to heal."  
He kissed the crown of her head. "I'll help you heal."  
  
She brought her hands up and rested them on his chest. "What do we do now?"  
"I'm not sure. I don't know all the answers, that's why I trust God."  
As they drove back, Lucy could see the whole family gathered in the front yard. They were all bundled up and waiting on them. Stephanie came running over to Kevin as he got out. "It's about time you got back. We were going to leave without you."  
Where were they going? Lucy wished she didn't have to leave the truck. As she got out, she felt like everyone was staring at her. Like she was on stage about to give a performance. What did she have to prove?  
Kevin looked at Lucy. "You can't walk this far."  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Tree cutting."  
"She'll stay with me," Karen unfolded her arms. "Come inside Lucy I'll make you some hot chocolate." Although she spoke kindly, it was a commandment.  
She looked at Kevin for help, but he did nothing. She was alone. She had to face his mother. Lucy followed her into the house.  
They sat down at the table and Karen gathered some cookies and mugs. She looked up, "I assume you know both of my son's are in love with you."  
Lucy startled. She expected her to beat around the bush. "Ben and I spent some time together, but it was never serious.  
"Ben is not always how he seems. He wears a mask. He acts like nothing matters and nothing fazes him. But he sees what others miss and he wants to help them."  
"I know. Kevin told me."  
"Not just in his job Lucy, in his life. He's not afraid to take a risk, even if it may hurt him."  
  
Lucy met Karen's eyes. She sat in front of a mother defending her son. She wanted to reassure herself. She was sure she hadn't been rude to Ben. "I was honest with him. Ben's not in love with me."  
"Then let's talk about Kevin. He most certainly in love with you."  
She welcomed the opportunity. Now she would have the chance to prove that she didn't want to cause trouble. That had practically been her life goal. Don't disappoint. Don't offend. Don't make waves.  
"You know by now that Kevin doesn't waste his affection."  
"Yes."  
  
"It's the same with his devotion to God."  
Lucy set her cup down. "I appreciate his faith in God."  
"But you don't share it."  
"I'm trying to understand everything he believes." And that was not easy for her.  
"Throughout Biblical history these kinds of relationships proved devastating."  
"What kind?"  
  
"When a believer tries to make a life with someone who doesn't share his faith." Karen sat back, her gaze as penetrating as Kevin's. "If Kevin has to choose between you and his beliefs, which would he choose?"  
  
"His faith."  
Karen looked surprised. "Why do you say that?"  
"It's who he is."  
"He loves you. He is now at odds with his brother. I don't want him at odds with God. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Yes."  
"Well." Her eyes softened. "Thank you for letting me be honest with you. I see what he loves in you and so do my girls. Thanks for hanging in there."  
It was so unexpected, tears stung her eyes. Hanging in there? She couldn't know what it meant to feel like she belonged in a family. "I'm an only child and never had any sisters. It's been great. My mother died when I was young and my father is very busy."  
Karen squeezed her hand. "Well, you're always welcome here. I hope you know that."  
Lucy looked down at her hand. She could almost feel her mothers hand on hers. She missed her greatly.  
Patty-Mary burst into the kitchen. "Come see it!"  
Karen sent Lucy a quick smile and stood. Lucy pushed away her memories and followed her into the living room. Hank and Kevin were bringing the tree in through the door.  
Kevin stood back and put his arm around her, the first public affection he'd shown. He said, "Patty-Mary choose it."  
They began decorating the tree. They got out the boxes full of homemade ornaments. They were all handmade by the children from Christmas's in the past. When they were finished Lucy looked at the tree with it's sparkling lights, handmade ornaments filling the gaps and silver tinsel dangling in the rest of the openings. "I think it's great," Lucy said.  
  
A/N: Please review! I'm going to wait a couple days to post the next chapter. Something pretty big is going to happen! 


	24. Rush of Wings 24

A/N: I noticed that someone got mad at GeorgeStultsFan about her idea for her new story. So I'm going to say it again. I didn't make this story up, it based on the book A Rush of Wings. I can't come up with my own ideas. lol  
  
Lucy startle awake at Kevin's touch on her arm. The room was lit by a pale flood of sunlight and Therese still slept soundly in the other bed. He put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Dress warmly and meet me on the porch."  
She got up and put on jeans and a sweater. She went to the closet and put on a coat. She went to the porch and saw Kevin leaning against a post, his breath forming a white cloud. He turned and looped her neck with a scarf and pulled her close. They kissed, then he wrapped the scarf around her and gave her some mittens.  
Kevin wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the barn. It was such a natural action. Without Ben there watching them, she welcomed its comfort. Kevin smiled as he pulled the door open.  
A huge smile crossed her face. "Kevin! A sleigh!"  
A black stallion was hitched ready for a ride. "How about a sleigh ride? A little birthday surprise."  
  
She turned. It was her birthday. With all the flurry of Christmas and then Ben, she had forgotten. Kevin hadn't. She caught his hand. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want it to be a big deal."  
"It'll be our secret." He helped her in and pulled the quilt tighter around her. The sleigh lurched forward and they got outside the barn. The wind was blowing snow around them.  
He looked over. "Don't let the cold get in your lungs."  
"I'm not sick. If I was, I would tell you."  
"Okay."  
She tossed her hands in her lap. "I hate it when you say that."  
"What?"  
"Say 'okay' even when you know you're right, but you'll concede the point just to be gracious."  
He smiled. "I am right, but I'll graciously concede."  
"You're smug."  
"So you've told me."  
The rode up into the hills overlooking his father's ranch.  
"It's beautiful Kevin."  
He took off his hat and held it behind her head and kissed her. Her heart was full of love. Everything seemed uncomplicated.  
They parted. "Lucy I want to tell you something."  
"All right."  
  
"I believe the Lord has chosen one person for each of us to marry. I always knew he would bring that person to me."  
Lucy looked away. "You didn't want to make it easy, did you? You stayed at the ranch alone."  
"You found it. I hope you know that I mean everything I say."  
  
"You never say anything lightly." She threw him a smile, but his expression didn't change.  
"Not when it's this important."  
Fear began to eat her.  
"Yesterday when you asked me what we should do, I told you I didn't know. But now I think I do." He folded his hand in hers. "Will you marry me Lucy?"  
Her heart raced. This is Kevin. Kevin. Fear surrounded her as she remembered Jeremy's proposal. She believed everything Jeremy said, but it was all lies. Lies. She gave her soul once, she couldn't do it again. Not even for Kevin.  
"I want someone to share my life. You."  
  
_Jeremy shook her. "Who is it Lucy?" "No one. There's no one else." The blow on her face. "You're lying. I know you are." Another blow.  
_ She shuddered. Kevin pulled her gently to him. "Let me love you Lucy. God will do the rest." He kissed her.  
She imagined herself at the ranch with Kevin, helping him with the horses, raising children. Lots of children, like Karen. Hope filled her. Kevin's children...  
He rested his forehead against hers. "Marry me Lucy."  
"Yes." She whispered.  
He looked into her eyes and suddenly stood. "Ye-e-s!" His yell rang in the hills. She stood up beside him, laughing. He caught her face in her hands and kissed her again.  
Lord, you've given me her love, thank you. Kevin closed his arms around her. "Let's spend the day alone. I don't want to share with any sisters. We can go to town and pick out your ring."  
She smiled. "Okay."  
  
Kevin tucked her back in and they rode back to the barn. Then they took the truck to town. Everything was lined with garland and bows. With Lucy under his arm, they strode to the jewelry store. He led her to the case that held wedding sets.  
"See anything you like? Don't settle on something."  
"This is nice." She pointed to an elegant square-cut diamond. The clerk came over and took it from the case. Kevin took her hand and slipped it on her finer. Their eyes met. "Do you like it?"  
  
She nodded. She seemed more tense than she had moments ago.  
"Do you want to wait?"  
  
She shook her head.  
Kevin looked at the clerk. "We'll take it."  
"All right. We'll have it sized in about an hour."  
He glanced at Lucy. "You okay?"  
She nodded.  
He circled her in his arm. "Let's make an agreement now to always tell the truth."  
  
She dropped her chin. "The truth? The truth is I'm terrified."  
"You want to reconsider?" Relief flooded him as she shook her head under his head.  
"I'm sick of living in fear. I want to make my own decisions."  
Not exactly the reason to commit your life to someone. A serious check rose in him. Was this the right thing to do? "You have to know it's the right person."  
  
"I'll leave that to you." She smiled.  
The weight of his action weighed hard. What had he done? Lucy had come to him. A gift. "Trust me."  
"I do."  
He closed her hand in his as they left the store. Lucy Kinkirk.  
If she thought, for even a moment, that no one would notice the ring, she was wrong. Patty-Mary squealed the moment she took of her coat. She grabbed her hand. "What's this?"  
Kevin looked over at her. "Calm down."  
"Are you engaged?"  
  
Lucy was wrong. She thought no one had heard her. Karen did. She came from the kitchen. Her expression told Lucy nothing. She didn't look angry, but she didn't look happy. The only thing she said was "Well?"  
  
And Lucy didn't want her birthday to be a big deal. This was a bigger deal.  
"Now we have another reason to celebrate." Karen said, but she didn't look any happier.  
"I'm going to go find my dad." He sent Lucy a wink and left.  
Therese was first to hug her. "Congratulations!"  
  
Stephanie followed her. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Lucy had to laugh. "I know it's sudden but..."  
"Why don't we go have something to drink." Karen motioned to the kitchen.  
"Have you chosen a date?" Karen asked as she poured the coffee.  
"No. Nothing's for sure yet." That's not what she meant. "I mean we chose the ring, but nothing else."  
Karen looked up after she was through. Lucy still couldn't tell if she was happy or not.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin went to the barn and found his dad working on a horse. He leaned against a post, silently watching him. His dad finally looked up. "Did you want to talk about something?"  
"Dad, I asked Lucy to marry me."  
  
His dad stood up. "And?"  
  
"She said yes."  
  
"Well I'm sure you've prayed about it and you know what your doing."  
"Yes I have."  
"Has she?"  
"Mom has all ready talked about that. I know it won't be easy, but I think she'll learn God's love through mine."  
"That's a pretty big expectation Kevin."  
It was. Kevin wasn't so sure about it once he said it aloud. "I think it's right."  
Hank nodded. "She's a wonderful woman."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Karen served Christmas ham and all its trimmings for dinner. Therese had told her to changed clothes, because they always dressed up for Christmas Eve dinner. So again she was wearing the dress that Kevin bought her. She accepted more than just the dress, the ring on her finger reinforced that.  
After the meal, Kevin led Lucy to the living room. He said something about initiation and the girls started laughing. What was it now?  
Patty-Mary announced that the room was now the 'music hall.'  
"The music hall?"  
"You'll see," Patty-Mary giggled.  
Lucy sat next to Kevin on the couch. Hank stood behind Karen, where she sat behind the piano. He bowed his head and everyone grew quiet. "Lord, let our music glorify You."  
Lucy felt Kevin's arm around her as Karen began playing the piano. She began playing "O Holy Night" and Hank began singing. It was wonderful. She now knew where the children got their musical talent. Kevin stood when they were finished and went for his guitar.  
Kevin accompanied Karen on the guitar and Stephanie and Therese and Tiffany began singing. Although none had taken lessons, they enjoyed what they were doing.  
Next Patty-Mary got up and did her impression of "Up on the Housetop"  
When Ben got up, he gazed at Lucy. He leaned against the piano. "Play Blue Christmas mom."  
"I'm sorry honey but I don't know that one."  
"Then just play some chords." He began singing and Lucy looked down at her hands. She felt like he was singing to her alone, and she felt awful. She looked over at Kevin and he wore a grim look on his face.  
She felt pulled apart. She was caught between them. How dare Ben do this with the family watching. Lucy was hurting and he kept singing. Her eyes started to form tears. Did Ben care more than he showed? She fought back the tears, she wouldn't cry in front of the family.  
He finally finished and Patty-Mary jumped up. "Now let's do a fun one." Ben and Patty-Mary sang "The Twelve Days of Christmas" accepting all applause when they were finished.  
"Now it's Lucy's turn." Tiffany announced.  
"That's not fair." Kevin walked over to her, like her protector. "She didn't know she would have to sing."  
Lucy smiled. "Well I'm not much of a singer, but I'll play the piano."  
Karen stood so Lucy could sit down. "I don't know any Christmas songs."  
  
Therese smiled. "It's okay, play anything."  
Lucy closed her eyes and drew a breath. Her fingers rested on the keys and she began playing the Chopin song she had worked for so long at home.  
She could see her father sitting in his chair listening to her play. Remorse began to fill her. If only she was a little girl again, playing for her daddy with the promise of life around her.  
There was complete silence when she finished. She looked up to see Kevin smiling.  
"I'm so embarrassed! I practiced in front of you!" Patty-Mary wailed.  
"Play something fun now" Stephanie said.  
Lucy played the "Flight of the Bumblebee" and when she was finished, Patty-Mary began pulling her arms. "I want you to teach me!"  
Therese rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! Get real!"  
  
Next they exchanged gifts. Lucy waited until the end to pass out her pictures. They had turned at wonderful in the frames that Kevin had made.  
Hank stood and announced it was time for Mass.  
Lucy looked at Kevin. He smiled. "Midnight mass. It's a tradition."  
"You're really going to church now?"  
He helped her to her feet. "Come with me."  
Lucy could feel Karen watching her, and the rest of the family. What would it hurt? "Sure."  
When she reached the door of the church, she froze. This was God' house. Why had it scared her so much. She had come all the time when she was a little girl. Unaware of her anxiety, Kevin led her to the front of the church. It was decorated beautifully. Candles glittered and garlands were wrapped around the posts.  
She looked up towards the altar. She saw the cross with Jesus. What kind of father would let his son suffer like that? Her chest tightened. What kind chose a rapist for his daughter? She trembled. She loved Kevin, but she wanted nothing to do with his God.  
  
A/N: So Kevin and Lucy are engaged, I'm sure that makes everyone happy! I love reading the reviews, so keep em coming 


	25. Rush of Wings 25

A/N: Thanks GeorgeStultsFan for the suggestion, I have been trying to figure out how to do that. I finally realized I had to use Explorer to edit my story after I uploaded it.

Jeremy left the church's Christmas party. He had had enough. He couldn't take any more fun and happiness. And people feigning happiness. As he passed Eric's office he glanced at the dark doorway.  
He walked out into the street. He had never felt so alone. He had hoped that Lucy would be home by now. For her birthday, maybe. But defiantly for Christmas. He caught a cab back to his apartment. He would drink away the day. That would make him feel better.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Eric sat looking at a picture of Annie. Her cheeks glowed and she looked genuinely happy. They had married young and had Lucy their first year of marriage. Lucy. Today was her birthday.  
And she spent it without him. She was a grown woman, she had better things to do than spend her birthday with her dad. He turned his attention back to the picture. Merry Christmas Annie.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Christmas was surprisingly quiet at Kevin's house. His sisters were out delivering homemade goodies to the neighbors, Ben was out somewhere. Karen was sitting on the couch knitting and Hank and Kevin were sitting on the couch talking. Lucy wasn't listening to them. She was unsettled after last night.  
She stood and put on a coat and went outside. Stomping through the snow, she walked to the corral and went to a mare. She jumped as Ben reached around her to pat the horse. Where had he come from?  
He leaned against the fence. "You were impressive last night."  
"Thank you. I think everyone was."  
He reached for her hand. "My, my that's a pretty quick engagement for someone who wasn't looking for a relationship. Or were you just waiting for the right brother to ask you?"  
She hadn't intended this to happen. Kevin made it happen. She looked at Ben. "I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. There are things about me that you don't know."  
He brought her hand to his lips. "Come away with me. Let me take you to Paris."

"Ben stop."  
He laughed coldly. "Is that all I'll ever get from you. 'Ben stop'? How about Ben don't stop?" He pulled her close.  
He kissed her. It was ardent and demanding. Ben fell to the ground as Kevin's fist sent him to the snow. Lucy gasped at how angry Kevin was. He grabbed Ben by the shirt, but Lucy stopped him.  
"Kevin stop!"  
"Don't ever let me see you touch her again." He dropped Ben and grabbed Lucy's jacket, dragging her to the house.  
Her heart raced. "It's okay Kevin. He didn't mean anything by it."  
"Yeah right." The vein in Kevin's temple pulsed and his face looked like it was set in stone.  
She felt her begin to tremble. "Still, you shouldn't have hit him."  
He stopped and turned his thunderous eyes to her. "NO? WERE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?" He stopped yelling and stood for a moment. "Maybe you wanted it? I've heard he's good."  
  
"Stop it."  
"Maybe I should have just let him make love to her right there in the snow."  
Her hand stung from the slap she delivered. Kevin turned for the house leaving her there alone. She turned away and limped towards the field.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin went straight to his room. His cheek burned from where Lucy hit him. He had never hit anyone before. His teeth were clenched, "He deserved it."  
"That doesn't make it right."  
  
Kevin turned around and saw his father standing in the doorway. "Kevin, if you can't trust Lucy, then maybe you should reconsider that ring."  
"It's not Lucy."  
"It's not? Then why does it matter what Ben does if you're sure that it means nothing to her? I will not allow you to hit your brother. Not here, not ever. Do you understand?"  
Kevin nodded and his dad left. Did he trust Lucy? Yes. He didn't trust Ben. Later he walked to the porch and saw Ben standing, alone. "Ben, can we talk?"  
Ben didn't respond, so Kevin began. "Ben, I know you had feelings for Lucy."  
"Had!?"  
  
"But I'm asking you to let her go. There are things that she has been through."  
  
Ben glanced at Kevin. "I know."  
"She told you?"  
  
"No. Only you are special enough for her to tell."  
Kevin reached a hand for Ben's shoulder. "Ben I don't want it this way. I love her."  
"Then you better go find her. I don't know what you said that cause her to slap you but it must be something you should apologize for."  
Kevin started down the stair and turned back to face Ben. "Which way?"  
Ben smiled and chuckled. "West."  
Kevin went off in that direction. "Lucy!" Although he yelled, there was no answer. He finally found her. Her head was down and her knees were wrapped in her arms. She didn't look up when he got close.  
He knelt down next to her and she still wouldn't look up. He cupped her face and made her see him. "I'm sorry."  
She didn't look at him, "I think it's best that I go home."  
Shocked, Kevin asked, "The ranch?"  
She nodded. "Its where I belong."  
"No, you belong with me."  
She didn't answer.  
"Lucy, I'm sorry I lost my temper. I know I scared you and God wishes I hadn't. But that doesn't mean that I-."  
"I know you think that it was my fault that I was raped. You think I wanted it, that I deserved it."  
He stared at her. This was the first time he had come right out about what happened to her. "Listen Lucy, I don't blame you. This is not your fault."  
She jumped from the ground. "You and your God. You're so perfect. Well, I hate you and I hate your God!"  
Kevin froze. What had he done? Tears stung in his eyes, he didn't even care if she saw. "Lucy-."  
  
"I just want to go home." Her voice cracked.  
"Fine. But you won't go alone."  
She screamed, "I am alone. I didn't want you to love me. I don't want you to love me!" Tears ran down her face.  
He pulled her into his arms. "Then don't. Let God love you. Trust Him."  
  
"Trust him? Why wasn't he there when Jeremy hit me or when he raped me?"  
"He was with you. He brought you to the ranch."  
"To you?" She spoke with such anger, it hurt him. "At least Ben told the truth. He didn't conceal what he wanted in pious lies."  
  
She was right. He hadn't been honest with himself or with her. He acted like he only wanted her well-being, when he actually wanted so much more. One lapse and he had ruined everything they had.  
He held her until the sun went down. It was bone-chilling cold. "Will you come back to the house?"  
"And Ben?"  
  
"We worked everything out."  
  
She closed her eyes and he circled her shoulders with his arms. She shivered as they walked back. Kevin hoped she wasn't just coming back because of the cold.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The next morning, Ben left. He said he stayed as long as he could. Lucy went to the kitchen and saw Kevin standing in the kitchen. "Ben's gone?"  
"Yes. Lucy, I did some thinking last night. I need to be getting back to the ranch."  
Her sprits rose, until she realized he had said I, not we.  
His tone was neutral. "You can stay here with my parents."  
  
"You're going to leave me here?" How could he? She couldn't' face his family alone.  
He turned. "Lucy-."  
She pulled the ring from her finger. "I don't need you Kevin Kinkirk. Say no more." She dropped the ring into his palm.  
"What-?" he caught her as she turned.  
"Let me go."  
"No. I need you."  
She stopped fighting. Kevin needed her?  
"I was going to suggest you stay here because you needed time. We can't go back to the ranch like this. And you clearly aren't ready to get married." He played with the ring in his hand.  
She stood silently for a moment. Then she dropped her face into her hands and cried. His arms wrapped around her. "Don't leave me. Please don't."  
"I can't stay any longer."  
"Then marry me." The words came out, and she was shocked.  
He stood silently for a long time. "Are you sure?"  
  
She was sure. All's she needed was Kevin and the ranch. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sure."  
Kevin wasn't as confident as she was, especially because he still had the ring in his hand. He intended the vows to last forever. "You do realize this is forever, Lucy. No turning back and no running away."  
"I know."  
  
"Well there is usually a long, slow process with counseling and preparation. But maybe I could convince Pastor Tom."  
Her face lit up. "Will he marry us at the ranch?"  
  
He had to smile. "Let's get married at the church and live at the ranch." He saw her resistance, but this wasn't negotiable. "If we marry in front of God, it will make our vows strong." He might as well be talking to a brick wall.  
She showed no understanding but simply said, "If that's what you want."


	26. Rush of Wings 26

Eric Camden stomped to the door. It was Saturday night and he still hadn't finished his sermon. He opened the door. "Myron. What's going on?" he motioned for him to come in.  
Myron stood in the doorway. "First it's obvious that your daughter didn't want to be discovered. She doesn't have a job, she hasn't rented an apartment, nor has she used credit cards. But I finally found something."  
"What?"  
  
"A hospital in Greeley, Colorado treated her for injuries she got from a horseback riding accident."  
His worst fear...  
"She was released in October. It seems a Kevin Kinkirk filed against his liability insurance."  
"Kevin Kinkirk?" He couldn't remember the name. It didn't mean anything.  
"I'm scheduled to fly out tomorrow. I'll call the moment I know anything sir."  
"Thank you for coming."  
Myron nodded. "We'll be in touch." He turned to leave. But Eric stopped him.  
"Myron, could you keep this between us?"  
  
"Yes sir." He closed the door behind him.  
Eric leaned against the door. Kevin Kinkirk. Was it possible Lucy ran away with another man? Unlikely.  
What had he done? Why had she left? He began to reconsider. Should he tell Myron to stop his search, and leave her alone? Hospital injuries. He was certainly entitled to answers. And he truly missed her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy sighed as Kevin pulled the door open. This was home. The smells and familiar shadows of the pine wood house. Kevin rubbed his palm over her back. "Feel good to be back?"  
She smiled. "Yes."  
"Why don't you go fix us some coffee and I'll get the bags."  
  
She went to the kitchen and began making them some coffee. She noticed the pile of mail sitting on the counter. Maybe more of her paintings had sold in Boston. As she began sorting through it, a business card fell to the floor. She turned it over and her heart sunk. Myron Robertson, Private Investigator.  
"What's the matter?" Kevin asked walking over.  
She showed him the card and almost started to cry.  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yes. My dad uses him as a private investigator. They know where I am."  
"No problem. We're calling your father in the morning anyway."  
  
"What!" Lucy was shocked. She felt betrayed. Why?  
"Lucy, I'm going to ask his permission-."  
"You won't get it, so don't bother."  
"Well I want him to at least know."  
She sank to the chair. Why was Kevin always so honorable? She should have expected this. She was back in his house and he made all the decisions. "What does it matter?"  
He poured her a cup of coffee. "It matters."  
"No-."  
  
"Lucy, you can't keep blaming him for what Jeremy did. He didn't know. How could he?"  
How could he? He ruled her life. He chose him. He approved Jeremy. She shuddered. Kevin took her hands. His touch made her feel safe. He brought her comfort. She leaned close and kissed him.  
He hadn't expected it. His surprise led her to a sense of power. This was an important step. She didn't have to wait to be kissed. She kissed him again.  
He took her and shifted her away from him. "You're sure aren't making this any easier. But we're still calling your father."  
They were back to that subject. He wasn't as easily distracted as she had hoped.  
"After all, someone has to walk you down the aisle."  
  
"I can do that myself. I'm a big girl." She smiled.  
"And I'm old-fashioned."  
"Then let Hank." She moved to kiss him again, but he fought her lure.  
"No. Your father will get his chance."  
She sighed. "You have no idea what you're doing."  
"Oh yes, I do."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Jeremy stood in the foyer of Mrs. Hinkle's house again. He had been over there every day this week. She always claimed to have an important spiritual question to ask him, but when he got there she suddenly forgot. He figured she was just lonely and wanted some company.  
He stopped in front of an eight-foot oil abstract. It was ugly even to his eye. "I just have to ask, Mrs. Hinkle, why do you like this painting so much?"  
  
"I see it's zeal, energy, and obsession."  
  
"Really. I don't know about all that. I just see an artist that's lacking in talent and skills."  
  
Mrs. Hinkle chuckled. "Well how else would you paint passion? I have something that you might like in the hall. Come on and I'll show you."  
She led him into the hall and stopped at a painting of mountains. The detail in the painting was amazing. Jeremy could almost feel like he was there. "Now this is art. Where did you get this one?"  
"It was a present, but I could find out for you."  
Jeremy bent closer to the frame.  
"Jeremy what's wrong?"  
  
His eyes fell to the bottom corner. Lucy Camden. At last.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy lay in bed that night and was awoken by Kevin and Marta's voices. She went to the door and cracked it. Yep, they were talking in the hall.  
Marta shrugged. "He seemed like a nice gentleman. He just said her father was worried and he wanted to know where she was."  
"What did you say?" Kevin's voice was low.  
"I simply told him you two were in Iowa and I had no idea when you would be back."  
"All right, it's no big deal. We're taking care of it in the morning."  
Maybe she could talk him out of this. If she could just explain. But she didn't have the chance. Kevin had the phone sitting on the kitchen table the next morning and he held it up as soon as she walked in.  
"What? No good morning?"  
  
He walked over and kissed her. "Good morning. Now let's get this done."  
She sighed loudly and dialed. She wanted to just get this done. "Dad?"  
  
"Lucy! Where in the world are you?"  
She didn't answer.  
"What are you doing? Why didn't you call?"  
  
She still sat in silence.  
"Lucy, talk to me!" He was getting angry, she could tell.  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"Tell me you're okay."  
"I'm fine dad. And I have someone I want you to meet. I want you to come here."  
He forced a calm tone. "Where are you?"  
This time she had to answer. "I'll tell you, but please don't tell Jeremy."  
He didn't ask why. "Fine. I have a pen."  
She made all the arrangements and hung up. As soon as she got off the phone, there was a knock at the door.  
Kevin answered it. Lucy looked out from behind him. "Hello Myron."  
She pointed to the phone. "I just called my dad, he'll be here this afternoon."  
"Always one step ahead Lucy." He smiled.  
"Myron, this is my fiancé Kevin. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"No thank you. I need to be getting back home."  
  
"All right. I'm sorry you came all the way out here."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm just happy you called your father." He turned and left.  
Kevin smiled. "That's it? That was easy."  
"Sure." Lucy sighed as she crossed the room to the couch. They sat in silence. Kevin had never seen her like this. She had been cool, almost smug with Myron. She obviously knew him.  
"I'm sure he's called my dad by now. Nice place. No, it's nothing like the rectory. Yes, the man seemed nice, and she called him her fiancé."  
Kevin sat beside her. Why was she doing this? She was acting cold. But just last night she had almost been seductive.  
"I'm looking forward to meeting your dad."  
"For some reason, I don't think he feels the same way."  
He raised her hand and kissed her fingers. "We'll deal with him when he gets here, but now why don't you make some breakfast."  
"Your kidding me!" She had such a superior look he wanted to shake her.  
Instead he lifted her over his shoulder, growling, "Have woman, want food."  
"Stop it!" She wiggled free. "I don't see why your so happy, this could be the worse day of your life."  
He laughed, but his patience was wearing thin. "It'll be great. I promise."  
"You can't promise me that. No one stands in my dad's way."  
"Lucy, God brought you to me. Do you think he can stand in His way?"  
  
She shrugged. "It'll be an even match."  
  
A/N: Next time, Eric meets Kevin for the first time. Please review! 


	27. Rush of Wings 27

Eric Camden saw Lucy standing in the crowd and his eyes immediately went to the tall young man next to her. He noticed his strength, confidence, determination and his undeniable possession of Lucy.  
He went to her and took her in his arms. He released her and turned to the man beside her. "Dad, this is Kevin Kinkirk."  
  
"The person you wanted me to meet."  
Kevin held ou his hand. "It's a pleasure sir."  
Eric shook his hand. "I would like to know your intentions with my daughter."  
  
"Sir, with you permission, I would like to marry her."  
"And without it?"  
  
He straightened, "I would prefer with it."  
Eric resisted the urge to smile. That was about as 'in your face' as someone had gotten in a long time.  
"Should we get your luggage sir?"  
  
"I don't have any. I'll be leaving tonight. Unlike my daughter, I have commitments and responsibilities." And he intended to bring Lucy with him.  
Lucy pulled his arm. "Then come and see the ranch please."  
They got to Kevin's truck and began driving back to the ranch.  
"Kevin owns it." Lucy said as they drove up the mountain.  
"You own it?"  
  
"Yes sir. Free and clear."  
"He even built it himself." She said as they got out.  
Eric turned to Kevin. "I would like to speak to my daughter alone, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure. I need to check the livestock."  
They went inside and hung their coats. "Lucy when are you going to tell me what this is all about?"  
"Let's talk over coffee."  
"No. I want to know what you're doing in the middle of nowhere with that man. I think I have the right to know."  
"Do you? Do you think you have the right to control everything I do?"  
"Haven't I given you everything you wanted? I never denied you anything."  
"Only my life." Lucy paused and sighed. "Look dad I don't want to fight."  
"Then why did you ask me to come?"  
  
"Because Kevin insisted."  
  
"Fine. Well then lets use some common sense. Lucy, come home."  
"I am home." She spoke with such emotion Eric was left speechless.  
The only thing he could think to say was, "What about Jeremy? He is worried about you. If you wanted out of the relationship then you should end it fairly instead of disappering like a child."  
"You don't understand. I am not leaving."  
"So you're going to stay here with his cowboy."  
"Yes."  
  
Kevin came in and hung his coat. He motioned for Eric to sit on the couch. He sat in the chair and Lucy stood.  
"So, Kevin, how did you meet my daughter?"  
"She was looking for a place to stay, and I had a room for rent."  
"You never saw her before she came here?"  
"No sir."  
"And you payed the hospital bill?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
  
"She fell off one of my horses. That's why I have the insurance."  
"There wasn't a waiver?"  
"Yes this was, and she signed it."  
"But you paid the bill. Why? Were you trying to buy her affection?"  
  
To his annoyance, Kevin grinned. "No."  
"Are you aware that Lucy is engaged?"  
"Was."  
"Her fiancé is someone that I have a lot of respect for."  
"Mr. Camden I love your daughter and will care for her to the best of my means." Kevin said as he slid his arm around Lucy's waist.  
"You have no idea what she wants."  
Lucy stiffened. "I do know what I want. I want to marry Kevin and live here in Colorado."  
Eric stood silently for a moment. He realease a long breath and looked over at Lucy. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
She nodded.  
"All right. You have my permission, and more than that my wish that you two will be happy."  
She went to her dad. "Thank you, dad." She hugged him.  
"But you need to talk to Jeremy and explain things to him." He saw the muscles in Kevin's jaw tighten. He knew something.  
"Jeremy knows why I left."  
"Well I better be going?'  
"I'll take you to town."  
Lucy smiled, "So you'll be here next week for the wedding. It will be a small wedding with the reception here at the ranch. It's what I want."  
  
"I'll be back." He turned and left.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Jeremy flew to Boston and was standing in an art gallery. He was looking at all of Lucy's paintings. This was the first joy he felt in months. A woman came over, "Is there something I can get you?"  
"I must have one by this artist. Her work is incredible."  
"Yes it is. Lucy Camden is new to the market, but her work is very promising."  
  
"I grew up with her. She was always drawing and painting. Do you think it's the same person?"  
"Well Lucy Camden isn't a common name, so it probably is."  
"I'll take this one."  
  
He walked with her to the counter. "Would you happen to have the address or phone number where I can contract Lucy."  
"No, I'm sorry I don't. Her work is sent here from a town in Colorado. She has an agent there."  
  
Colorado? "That's to bad, I haven't talked to her in a long time and we did grow up together. I would really like to see her again."  
"Well I have an address where I send money orders." She pulled out a book and flipped through until she found it. "Yes here it is. Do you have something to write this down with?"  
  
He wrote the address down with reverence. "Thank you very much." He left the store with the address held tightly in his hand – he had Lucy.  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	28. Rush of Wings 28

It was an usually warm 52 degrees outside. Lucy pulled on the black leather gloves and western hat Kevin bought her in town. Kevin came in and she turned. "How do I look?"  
  
He straddled her with his arms against the counter. "Like a soon-to- be bride." He took off her hat and kissed her. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep. Hopefully my leg is strong enough and Alderbaran's is too."  
  
"You'll do fine."  
They went out to the stable and Destiny stood ready to go.  
Kevin smiled. "He's waiting for you."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. "Kevin, I don't know..."  
"After all that harassment?" He put on a falsetto, "I can ride him myself Kevin, just let me try."  
  
She slapped his hand for making fun of her, but he was right. She mounted and noticed Kevin wasn't following her. "You coming?"  
  
"No. I have work to do."  
"All right." She urged Destiny into a trot and left. Nothing could stand in her way. She let Destiny run in the open meadow and then they went down by the frozen stream. She left the woods and found Kevin at the pasture and stopped next to him  
"So how is it?"  
"It's wonderful." She leaned down and kissed him. "Why are you fixing the fence."  
"A mountain lion scared the horses last night and they kicked it up."  
  
"A mountain lion! Do you think it will come back?"  
"Probably. But don't worry, it's only after easy prey. You would be to much work."  
She stuck out her tongue and he laughed. "Are you done riding?"  
"I would like to go a little more, but my leg is really hurting."  
"Okay, I'll be done in a bit. I'll drive you back to the house."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll just ride Destiny down."  
"All right."  
  
She rode Destiny back to the stables and then put him in the stall. She heard to sound of tires on the gravel and wondered if Kevin had finished the fence so soon. She went out, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun on the snow and she froze.  
"Hello Lucy."  
A nightmare. Her mind had to be playing a trick on her. Her heart pounded. Jeremy.  
Her throat went dry and her breath quickened. Would her leg hold her if she tried to run? If she screamed, would Kevin hear her?  
Jeremy grabbed her hands and she cried out. "Stop it Lucy. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to talk to you."  
"Did my dad tell you where I was?"  
"No. I found you through your artwork. It's beautiful Lucy, I'm very impressed. It's been to long." He stroked her hands with his fingers.  
She tried to pull away. "Kevin!"  
Jeremy pulled her to his car. "Stop it! What do you think you're doing?"  
He jerked open the car door. "Why are you acting like this? What is wrong with you?"  
She kicked him, trying to escape. He cracked his fist against her head she fell down into the snow. She screamed, but he kicked her side and her stomach. He picked her up and shoved her into the car. He pulled out a gun from the armrest. "I'll use it Lucy." The look in his eyes convinced her.  
He pointed the gun at her as he walked around the car and got in.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin looked up from the fence. He walked down just enough to see the stables and saw a gray sedan pulling away. His heart beat faster in his chest. Had he heard a scream?  
He ran to his truck and flew down the meadow and stopped at the stables. "Lucy!" There was no answer. He ran to the house. "Lucy!" It was Jeremy.  
He got back into his truck and fishtailed into town. There was a fork in the road and there were tracks going both ways.  
Left would take him to the mountains and right to the national park. "God please help me." He went to the right and reached for his cell phone. He told the dispatcher the emergency as he headed right. He prayed that he or the state police would find her in time.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Jeremy lowered the gear on the car and skidded around the turns. He pressed the accelerator and rounded the turn and then swerved. A deer hit the hood of the car and the car slammed into a drifted snow bank. Jeremy landed on top of Lucy. They couldn't stay there. He grabbed him arm. "Let's go."  
She thought about fighting him, but she saw the gun and decided against it. He pulled her out of the car and held the gun to her temple. "Don't fight me Lucy." She stood still, afraid he really would kill her. He began up the slope, dragging her behind him.  
"I only wanted to talk to you. Why did you have to go and panic. I wasn't going to hurt you, but you made me do it." He continued pulling her up the slope until she collapsed, exhausted and out of breath. "Get up!"  
"I can't" she gasped, holding her side.  
He yanked her up by her arm. They had to get out of this public area. He drug her further and further up the mountain until he saw a boulder. That would work.  
He let her go of Lucy and she fell to the ground. She lay on the ground in a tiny ball. Had he hurt her that badly? He only hit her once or twice... or was it more? He didn't meant to hurt her. He dropped beside her. "Lucy, I didn't want to hurt you." He said, stroking her hair.  
She didn't move or answer.  
"I just wanted to talk to you. Then you called that guy... who was it you yelled for?"  
Again she didn't answer.  
He jerked her up, "Who did you call?"  
"My fiancé," her teeth were clenched and angry tears fell down her cheeks.  
"So you lied to me. There is someone else." Fury surged through him.  
"There wasn't then, but there is now."  
He slapped her. "Liar!"  
She fell to the ground and her breath became ragged. Why was she doing this? It was starting to scare him. He shook her. "Stop it Lucy."  
  
"Why? Will you rape me again?"  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" He held so tightly onto her shoulder, she flinched. "Rape you? You're crazy!" He had hit her when he lost his temper, but rape?  
"Listen to me Lucy, I never raped you."  
"Yes you did. Don't touch me."  
  
She was crazy. Anguish overwhelmed him. He had destroyed her. The one perfect thing in his life. People would believe her, even though she lied.  
Rape. Was it possible? In his blind fury, was it possible he had? Was she the evil monster she thought he was?  
He would be ruined. That sort of charge would send him to prison. Lucy couldn't be trusted, she would make false claims. Maybe he should kill her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin sped down the highway. He passed so many side roads that could lead him to Lucy; but he stayed on the main road. God please help me, he thought.  
There –off to the left- was the gray sedan. It was on it's side in a snow bank. He jammed on the brakes and jumped out of the truck. The car was empty.  
He turned and saw snow tracks leading up the mountain. He pulled his rifle out of the truck and started up. About 100 yards up he heard voices below him. He turned and saw four highway patrol officers starting up the slop. Jeremy Fallon had better hope they found him first.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Jeremy had been pacing around Lucy. He was contemplating his decision on whether to kill Lucy. It made sense. She wouldn't be able to make false claims anymore. He hadn't raped her... he couldn't have.  
He heard someone coming up the mountain, their feet crunching in the snow. Four highway patrolmen and another man. He grabbed Lucy and pointed the gun to her head.  
"I'll shoot her. Stop right there."  
  
Kevin saw Lucy standing motionless in Jeremy's grasp. He raised his rifle to shoot him. The deputy tackled him and he fell to the ground.  
Jeremy pushed Lucy away and ran. He was getting away. Kevin yelled a the deputy, "Go, I won't follow." They took of chasing Jeremy.  
Kevin crept up to Lucy. He took her in his arms, holding her face to his chest. "Are you all right?"  
  
She didn't respond. She just grasped his shirt collar tightly.  
The officers that were left motioned for Kevin to bring her down the mountain. They had to get her to a hospital. Kevin raised her to her feet, but she could hardly stand. Her leg was probably damaged again. He would have carried her, but it was to steep.  
His fury turned to cold rage. If he ever saw Jeremy, he would crush him with his own hands.  
Lucy sat in the truck. Her mind was boggled with thoughts. Her police escort allowed her to go straight to a curtained cubicle. A man helped her onto the bed. Was it Kevin? Or God?  
"Sir, we need you to wait outside."  
  
He hesitated. Lucy looked up. It was Kevin.  
"Sir?"  
  
"I'll be right outside."  
  
A woman came into record Lucy's injuries. She noted the bruises on her face, the cut on the side of her mouth and the swelling and bump on her temple. Then she recorded the bruises and cuts on her abdomen and ribs.  
"Any other injuries I should know about honey?"  
  
Lucy knew what she meant and shook her head. Not this time.  
"All right, then take these. They'll help with the pain."  
  
As she swallowed them thoughts came into her mind again. _"Are you God?" "Sure kid, I'm God. Don't tell," God said, "He's everywhere and he knows everything. If you tell, he'll find you."  
_ She swallowed them and trembled.  
"Okay," the nurse said, "They'll finish up the report outside." Then in a whisper Lucy heard her say, "I'll pray for you."  
"Please don't." She didn't want God to know anything about her.  
Lucy got dressed and then was led to another room. Kevin stood by the door and a detective stood by a table.  
"I'm Detective Brewer. We need to get a statement from you. You'll be recorded and you need to be as specific as possible. I know how hard this is, but it will give us a better case."  
"Okay" Lucy said as she nodded.  
She sat in a plastic chair across the table from the detective. Kevin still stood by the door.  
He pushed to button the recorder. "Please state your name."  
"Lucy Camden."  
  
"Please explain the events of today, January 6th, 2004."  
"I went to the stable this morning..."  
"Where?"  
  
"At Kevin's ranch."  
"Kevin?"  
  
"Kevin Kinkirk."  
He nodded. "Please continue."  
  
"I finished riding and then went to unsaddle Destiny. When I came out..." her voice shook, "He was there."  
"Who was there?"  
  
"God." No it wasn't him. She saw the glance the detective sent Kevin.  
"I'm sorry Miss Camden, could you repeat that?"  
  
"Jeremy. Jeremy Fallon."  
  
"Did you say anything to him?"  
  
"Yes, I asked if my dad told him where I was."  
  
"Where you were?"  
  
"Yes, I ran from him last time."  
"Had he assaulted you before?"  
  
She trembled, "Yes."  
  
"Did you report it?"  
  
"No, I ran away."  
  
"Ok, what happened after you saw him?"  
  
"He hit me and put me in his car. He had a gun. Then we drove up into the national park. He swerved and hit a deer. Then we ran."  
  
"What was your relationship with Jeremy?"  
  
"We were engaged to be married."  
"He assaulted you and you agreed to marry him?"  
  
"Yes. No. I left when he got violent."  
  
"Did you sexually assault you?"  
  
Jeremy's face in the woods. "You're crazy. I never raped you."  
She sat in silence for a moment. "I don't know."  
Detective Brewer paused. "Think about it for a moment."  
  
"I'm confused."  
He turned off the recorder. "Miss Camden, it is very important that you describe everything that happened, both this time and last." He turned the recorder back on.  
Kevin sat down next to Lucy. "Tell him everything you told me Lucy. Tell him about the hawk."  
He was trying to help her remember, but she couldn't. "It doesn't makes sense. I can only remember pieces of things." She could almost feel the closet walls surrounding her. She had never felt so small. But was it Jeremy who locked her in the closet? She couldn't remember. The picture of the hawk was real, but she couldn't remember what happened when she saw it.  
"When did you first leave Jeremy."  
"It was sometime in July. I don't remember the exact date." She could tell be the detective's face that he was getting frustrated. "I called my dad and left a message on his machine."  
  
"We'll check that out. Is there anything else you can tell us?"  
She shook her head and he turned off the machine. "Thank you very much."  
She stood and Kevin led her out to his truck. The ranch was dark when they got back.  
"Can I get you something to eat or drink. Maybe some tea?"  
  
"No. I'm tired and just want to go to bed."  
He helped her up the stairs and into her room. "Have they found him yet?"  
Kevin sat down next to her. "I don't know. They haven't told me anything. But there are officers outside, he can't get to you again." He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Lucy, is there anything I can do?"  
"No." She pulled away and lay down on her side.  
"All right, I'll let you rest. If you need anything, just call me."  
She had screamed his name before when Jeremy was there, but he didn't come. She closed her eyes but images crowded her mind. _"I'm sorry Mr. Camden, I just don't know. Sometimes after child abductions, the memories get locked away. Sort of a protection mechanism. Locked away until something triggers them."  
_ What were these memories? Why was she just now remembering them?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kevin went back down to the kitchen. He was to tired to think or pray and he just sat. The phone rang and he jumped in his chair. "Hello."  
  
It was Detective Brewer's voice. He sat an listened to everything he had to say. "Yes, I'll tell her. Thank you."  
He went upstairs to Lucy's room and cracked the door. She was asleep and he didn't want to wake her. It could wait until morning. He went back down to the kitchen and watched another five minutes tick away on the clock.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The next morning Lucy showered and then went downstairs. Kevin leaned against the counter holding a cup of coffee. He offered her one but she refused. He tried to take her hand, but she pulled away. "Detective Brewer called last night," he paused, "They found Jeremy right after we left the mountain. He... shot himself before they could apprehend him."  
"He's dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
Dead. She felt no sense of victory, nor any sense or sorrow. Jeremy was dead. It was over. It felt like this chapter in her life never happened. "It's over then."  
He tried to hug her. "Lucy..."  
"Kevin, I need to go home."  
  
He took a deep breath, "All right, I'll get us-."  
"Alone." She didn't want him to argue and make this any harder.  
"Lucy..."  
"Please, just call my dad."  
He didn't answer.  
"Kevin, just do it for me please."  
  
She went upstairs and packed her things. He came up later. "How will you stay there?"  
"I don't know."  
She left him alone in the room and took her bags downstairs. Two hours later they were in the airport.  
"You can just let me out at the curb."  
But he didn't. He parked and carried her bags to the checkpoint. He stood with his arms by his side, but he wanted to embrace her.  
"Good-bye." She passed through the metal detector and left him behind.  
  
A/N: All your reviews mean so much to me. I love reading your reactions to the story. I know people will be mad that she's leaving him, but you'll just have to wait and see how things turn out. Please review! 


	29. Rush of Wings 29

Eric sat, waiting for Lucy in the airport. How could he have expected this from Jeremy? He told Jeremy about her earlier abduction, but he still hit her. How did he manage to fool him this much? He deceived him.  
The plane landed and Lucy exited. It was a silent ride back to their house. He walked her inside, "I guess you probably want to rest."  
"No. I want to talk to you."  
They went into his office. Lucy sat down and her eyes drifted to the picture of Annie. She still looked at the picture as she spoke, "I don't know what Kevin told you."  
"Everything he knew. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"He was your assistant minister dad. Everyone loved him."  
  
"But you're my daughter and I love you. I always have your welfare in mind."  
  
She finally looked at him. "I love you too. I know you did your best. It's over now, so let's just put it behind us."  
Eric hugged her. She reminded him of Annie in so many ways.  
"What about Kevin?"  
  
"I don't know dad."  
  
Lucy went up to her room in the attic. Everything seemed to remind her of Jeremy. Jeremy. He had shot himself. Should she feel relieved? Because she didn't. Or sad? She didn't felt that either. She felt nothing.  
She opened her closet and ran her fingers along all the dressed he bought her. She would never wear them again. She could smell his cologne on them. She couldn't stay here.  
She went downstairs and ran into her dad. "Can I stay in my old room?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you dad." She kissed his cheek and turned.  
She went to her room she had as a little girl. She went to her dresser. A picture of her mom sat next to a jewelry box her mom had given her. She missed her. She sat on her bed, trying to remember everything about her. Her laugh, her smile and her fragrance.  
A knock at the door brought her back to reality. "Lucy, Kevin is on the phone."  
"Thank you dad."  
  
She picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi. I just wanted to make sure you made it. How was the flight?"  
  
"It was fine."  
  
"I miss you Lucy."  
She swallowed. "I'm sorry. Thank you for calling." She hung up, amazed to feel nothing at all.  
  
Kevin hung up the phone and slammed his fist on the table. He went out to the stable to take care of the animals. He pushed himself to work hard. Each day he got up early and worked all day.  
He called her again four days later. They would have been getting married today. He could barely hear her voice on the line, "I'm sorry Kevin, but I don't think we can continue in this relationship."  
He held the phone for awhile after she hung up. He missed her. He missed holding her and kissing her. How could he survive without her?  
  
He started on the work and renovations he planned to do after the wedding. He remodeled the second floor of the house. He designed it so it would allow him to raise a family. Neighbors came by to see him, but he declined their help. He wanted to be alone. He thought about Lucy everyday.  
He kept himself from calling her. Give her another day, maybe she'll call. He didn't want to force her. He told her he loved her. That would never change.  
He lay in bed that night. He was exhausted after five weeks of hard labor, but he couldn't sleep. He was only kidding himself if he thought Lucy would call. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him. Lord, where did I go wrong? Why did you allow this?  
Jeremy had gotten off easy. He caused people pain and death was to good for him. He deserved worse.  
  
Lucy sat in the living room reading a book after the dinner guests had left for the night. Her dad found her there. "I think Mr. and Mrs. Wilson enjoyed your company tonight. But what do you think about Mr. Klein?"  
  
She looked up. "Nothing. Do you really think you need to invite every single guy over for dinner and try to disguise him in old people?"  
  
He forced a laugh. "Can't I try? And besides, what am I supposed to do?"  
She stood up and went to the window. "Let me live my own life."  
"Lucy, I can't just watch you be alone everyday. You should get out of the house."  
  
"Fine. I'll get an apartment."  
  
"That's not what I metn. Maybe you should go to counseling."  
She smiled. "Why? To find out what's wrong with me?"  
  
"No. To find out how to fix it." He sat down on the couch.  
"I don't need to see a shrink."  
"Shrink. Lucy a counselor, therapist... a priest!"  
She turned to face him. "A priest dad? Which one? Do you have a request?" She asked him angrily.  
"Go to the priest at the cathedral you mother loved."  
"What?"  
  
"She used to love to sit in the cathedral. She felt closer to God."  
"Did she take me?"  
  
"Yes."  
She remembered the tall celings with the brightly colored stain-glass windows.  
"But after-," he stopped.  
"After what?"  
  
"Why don't you sit down."  
"I don't want to. After what dad?" She was getting annoyed.  
"There was a situation there."  
  
"Stop beating around the bush. What happened?" She said with anger in her voice.  
"You were kidnapped when you were four years old from the cathedral. Your mother was distracted and they took you."  
She dropped to the couch. "Why?" Eric didn't answer, he just sat with a dazed expression. "Dad?"  
  
"I was helping a family. The police got involved and the man was going to lose his daughter, so he took you."  
  
She remembered. Her mother told her to wait in the pew, but she didn't. an angel stood in a battle with the devil. The angel was supposed to be good, but he looked violent. She was mesmerized by the window. Then a man came behind her. His hand covered her mouth so tightly she could hardly breathe. He carried her out to his car. _"Are you God?" "Yeah kid I'm God."  
_  
A/N: Please review! Thanks! Only 4 chapters left 


	30. Rush of Wings 30

Kevin did the same routine day in and day out. He had remolded the upstairs. He stood surveying his accomplishments. He had turned it into a home. It no longer felt like a motel. But what was the point? It had never felt lonelier.  
  
He went out to the stables and saddled Destiny. He was getting ready to ride up into the meadow when he saw Pastor Tom coming up the mountain. He thought about going down and meeting him halfway, but he changed his mind. He hadn't asked him to come. The July sun was hot and he finally made it up to where Kevin was.  
  
"It sure is quiet up here so close to God."  
  
Kevin didn't respond.  
  
"I guess you know why I came to see you. It's been months Kevin. What's keeping you from church?"  
  
He didn't like to think of it in terms of huge chunks of time. Kevin turned and picked up a hammer from the table. He still didn't answer Tom.  
  
"Now is when you need your faith the most."  
  
"It's not all about faith Tom, it's forgiveness."  
  
"Of whom?"  
  
Kevin frowned. "Do you really have to ask?"  
  
"Yes. Of whom? God? Lucy? Her assailant, yourself...?"  
  
"Myself? I'm sorry Tom, but I have work to do."  
  
"Come to church. Let all of us be there for you."  
  
Kevin shook his head.  
  
"Fine. But I'll still keep praying for you."  
  
There was a time when Kevin would have loved him to pray for him, but not anymore. It seemed pointless now. After Tom left he saddled up and then rode down to the house to get a pair of gloves. He was surprised to see Ben standing on the porch. He went over and shook his hand.  
  
"It's nice to see you Ben."  
  
"You too Kevin. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard from other people, especially Pastor Tom."  
  
"Listen Kevin, I'm sorry about Lucy."  
  
Kevin slapped the dust from his jeans. "Oh well. What are you here for? Did mom send you to come and check on me?"  
  
"Nope, I promise. Why don't you put the horse away and then have a beer with me."  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
"I do."  
  
He went in with Ben. He pulled a twelve pack from his car and set it on the table. He also had Cuervo Gold and Beams. "Got any limes?"  
  
Kevin shook his head.  
  
"Then we'll have to drink it straight."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Kevin woke the next morning with a splitting headache. He groaned when he saw Ben sitting on the couch.  
  
Ben smiled. "Now that you have dealt with pain my way how do you feel?"  
  
"Like hell." His head throbbed and his stomach turned.  
  
"Here drink this. It will help."  
  
He drank it. He probably had told Ben more than he wanted to when he was drinking last night, but he couldn't remember any of it.  
  
Ben sat down. "I thought you should see how bad it could really be."  
  
"Thanks, how kind of you."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Lu-cy." Ben drew her name out.  
  
"Nothing. She doesn't want to see me or talk to me ever again."  
  
"Try again. Get over your hurt pride and call her. Sooner rather than later. I've stayed as long as I can, and I need to get going."  
  
Ben packed his bags shook his brother's hand and left.  
  
Kevin laid on the couch a little while longer. Whatever Ben had given him had helped. He went out to feed the livestock. Should I call Lucy? Maybe Ben was right. He went inside and dialed the number.  
  
"Reverend Camden."  
  
"Mr. Camden, this is Kevin Kinkirk. I'm calling for Lucy."  
  
He paused. "Just a minute, I'll get her."  
  
He waited, anticipating the sound of her voice. He prepared himself. But it wasn't her voice he heard.  
  
"I'm sorry Kevin, she's not available right now."  
  
Make her talk to me he thought. Kevin didn't say anything, he just say goodbye and hung up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Her father hung up the phone. She turned, hoping to escape. She didn't want to talk to Kevin or her dad, but he stopped her.  
  
"Lucy."  
  
She turned.  
  
"I'm ordering you to see a counselor and get some help."  
  
She smirked. "Why because I won't talk to Kevin?"  
  
"You won't talk to anyone. You never go out and you refuse all invitations."  
  
That wasn't true. She had gone shopping to replace her clothes and she had even gone out with Mark.  
  
He stood and walked to her. "I know you're hurt. But I think you should get some help. I'll find someone, the best person."  
  
She pulled away and started for the door.  
  
"Just answer me this, why won't you talk to Kevin?"  
  
"Why do you care? I thought you didn't want me with that cowboy."  
  
He sank into his chair, defeated. "I don't want you like this Lucy. You're like a robot. Get help Lucy!"  
  
"There isn't anyone that could help me."  
  
He dropped his face to his hands. "I all ready watched your mother die, I don't want to watch you die too."  
  
She stood as still as a statue with no expression on her face. "I'm sorry dad, I'm all ready dead."  
  
A/N: Please review! Thanks! 


	31. Rush of Wings 31

The trees were beginning to turn to their autumn colors. It was hard to believe that it had been almost a year since he had carried Lucy outside to sit when she had hurt her leg. He didn't take a single guest all summer. He spent it alone. After another day of hard labor, he opened the door to his house. It was then it hit. An overwhelming sense of dismay and despair. He sank to the floor and dropped his head to his hands.  
  
Pastor Tom had been right. He needed to forgive. Forgive Jeremy, forgive Lucy and mainly forgive himself. He knew Lucy needed God's love, but instead claimed her heart for himself. _Jesus, I failed. Help me fix this_. He let his desire for Lucy get in the way, and he lost everything.  
  
He only had one thing to turn to. Faith. He had neglected it all summer and now it was open to him again. He prayed for Lucy. It was the only thing he could do.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy sat in her room. Alone. She couldn't stop thinking about Jeremy. Why should she care about him. He was the one who kicked her, who slapped her. Her thoughts made other memories flood her mind. Hands in the dark, where they shouldn't be with her back against the cold closet wall. But were they Jeremy's hands? Or God's?  
  
She had fought back with all her strength, but it didn't do any good. _"Little minister girls need to be taught a lesson."_ All she could see was the window with the angel fighting the devil. Did she really remember what happened as she stared at the hawk on Jeremy's wall. _"You're crazy! I never raped you."  
_  
Then it came to her. Jeremy didn't rape her. It was the other man. Jeremy's fists triggered the terror, but he hadn't started it. Her mind was saturated with memories. She blamed Jeremy for her loss of innocence, but it wasn't him.  
  
He killed herself and it was her fault. Shakes overcame her. Not from fear, but from guilt. Maybe she did need help. But who could she trust?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lucy sat at the piano. She just couldn't get this section right. She ran her fingers over the keys again. The door bell rang, but she didn't get up.  
  
Her dad came in. "There is a man at the door. He wants to see you."  
  
She sighed. "Tell him I'm not interested." She turned her attention back to the piano.  
  
Eric frowned. "No. You tell him yourself."  
  
She slammed down the cover on the piano and stalked to the door. She stopped and her heart skipped a beat. "Ben!"  
  
He stood at the door smiling.  
  
Her dad came over and stood by her. "Dad, this is Ben Kinkirk. Ben, my dad, Reverend Camden." They shook hands.  
  
"Ben I'm so surprised to see you!"  
  
"Well I'm here on business, but I was hoping I could treat a beautiful woman to dinner."  
  
"I would love to. I'll need a moment to get ready."  
  
"All right."  
  
Eric smiled as she went upstairs to change. _Thank you Lord_. He smiled and motioned Ben inside.  
  
Lucy ran upstairs and changed into a teal dress. It was simple, but elegant. She brushed her hair and put on some blush. Why was Ben here? Did Kevin send him? It didn't matter, she was happy to see him.  
  
She went downstairs and saw Ben and her dad sitting in the living room. She kissed her father's cheek and they left.  
  
They arrived at La Belle Maison, a very fancy Italian restaurant. They were seated at a table and Ben insisted they order champagne. She had to agree. "So Ben, still saving people?" She asked with a smile.  
  
She let him talk. He poked fun at the people he helped. She laughed at all his jokes. "And what if they don't follow your guidelines?"  
  
"Then I leave. I don't waste my time."  
  
"You have project here in New York?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Is it a family corporation or publicly held?"  
  
He sipped his champagne. "Definitely family."  
  
She didn't want him to look at her the way he was. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she sighed and decided to enjoy the evening. She hadn't been out in a while and she enjoyed his company.  
  
"So I'm sure you agreed to come out tonight because of my irresistible charm." He smiled as he finished his glass of champagne.  
  
She smiled. "Isn't that obvious."  
  
"You can be so sarcastic sometimes."  
  
"Do you think I'm lying?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
He'd caught her off guard. What did he want? She cared for him and she didn't want to ruin the evening. "You are charming Ben."  
  
"And you are beautiful. Do you remember the first day you came to the ranch? You looked so out of place in the rugged environment. You make everything look so plain."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Kevin looks like hell now. He's thing and not eating well and working way to hard."  
  
Why did he have to bring Kevin up? She felt bad that he wasn't feeling well. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, just wanted to see if you still love him."  
  
"What I feel towards Kevin is private."  
  
"Well what do you feel?"  
  
"Nothing! Stop it! Why are doing this to me?"  
  
"Because I want you and Kevin back together."  
  
She refused to imagine Kevin hurt. She all ready had enough guilt for Jeremy. She didn't want anymore. Besides, Kevin was better off without her.  
  
"Lucy, he's even lost his faith. He loves you and it's tearing him apart."  
  
Tears formed, but she tried to blink them back. "I never wanted to hurt him."  
  
"There is something special between you two, don't let him go."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Then what is it? Sex?"  
  
Her eyes flew open. No one had ever been that blunt. It was partly true. How could she marry Kevin when just the thought of intimacy scared her. She composed herself. "Why do you think it's that?"  
  
He smiled. "Partly my ego. But I also know what rape does. I got Kevin drunk and he told me about Jeremy."  
  
Kevin drunk? That was hard to believe. But that was another topic. "It wasn't Jeremy. He was violent and his abuse triggered something else."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Her voice was barely audible. "I can't." She didn't want to lose it right here. She paused. "It happened a long time ago. Jeremy triggered other memories. I accused him and he died because of me."  
  
Ben shook his head and took her hands. "Jeremy made his own mistakes, it's not your fault. Lucy, Kevin loves you. He'd live celibate for you."  
  
She tried her hardest to blink back her tears. "I can't ask him to do that."  
  
"He would, he loves you that much."  
  
Tears began to fall. "Let them come Lucy, it's been to long."  
  
Ben left some cash on the table and led her out. They rode back in silence to her house. He walked her halfway up to the door and stopped. "I'm going to kiss you Lucy and then you'll tell me how much you love Kevin."  
  
He kissed her before she could protest. She liked his kiss, but it was nothing she felt with Kevin. He pulled her close. "I'm not leaving until you tell me you love Kevin."  
  
She laughed through her tears. "Oh Ben." She paused. "I love Kevin. And you too, but not in the same way."  
  
"Good, so what are you going to do?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it."  
  
"That's a start." He kissed her cheek and left.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
She went upstairs and straight to her room. She crossed the room and went to her dresser. She opened the jewelry box her mother gave her and pulled out Kevin's ring. She held it in her hand, looking at it. She pulled it close to her heart and cried. When she had no more tears she put the ring back in the box.  
  
She crept downstairs, not wanting to wake her dad. She went to his office and sat at his desk. She stared at the picture of her mom. Annie looked so happy and full of life in the picture. It was a sharp contrast to the dying woman she remembered. She sat awhile longer looking at her picture, imaging how things would be different if she was still here.  
  
She went back upstairs and opened her closet. Back in the corner was a wooden box filled with things her mother loved. She opened it and sat looking at the contents. She had done this many times when she was younger, but had never taken anything out. This time she did.  
  
There were letters and cards from her dad, the first picture Lucy had drawn for her mom and antique jewelry. The last thing she pulled out was her mother's Bible. "He's lost his faith." Those words from Ben echoed in her mind. How long had it been since he called. Four months?  
  
She pulled out the Bible. The pages were gold-edged. A lavender ribbon marked a page and she opened it and turned to the page. The word Psalms was at the top of the page. In the margin was a date and a note. She read it. For Lucy, November 12, 1984. Four days before her mom died.  
  
A section was underlined. _"I will lift up mine eyes unto the hills from whence cometh my help. My help from the Lord, which made heaven and earth."_ Lucy closed her eyes as tears came. She continued reading the underlined passages.  
  
_"He will not suffer thy foot to be moved: he that keepeth thee will not slumber... The Lord shall preserve thy going out and thy coming inform this time forth, and even for evermore."  
_  
How was that possible. If God was preserving her, how had she been hurt? It didn't make sense. But when her mom was dying, she marked these words. Did she believe them, like Kevin?  
  
Lucy pictured Kevin standing with her at the airport. He wanted to help, but she refused to let him. Had she refused God's help too? God hadn't stopped her mom from dying. She looked up at her picture. Why did He let her die so young? He took a mother from her child. Yet in her last days, mom marked these sections for her. Was this God's love?  
  
A/N: This chapter makes me sad, but I hope y'all like it. Please review!


	32. Rush of Wings 32

The next morning Lucy drove to the cathedral. She needed to do this. She climbed the steps to the heavy doors, neither of them opened. She felt relieved. But then another door off to the side got her attention. She went over and it opened. She held her breath as she went inside.

Her eyes went immediately to the window at the back and on the left. The angel was there crushing Satan. She shuddered.

"Sometimes I get that feeling to."  
She screamed and spun around.

"I'm so sorry!" A young man in a black shirt with a white collar looked truly sorry. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She sank down to the pew and he came and sat beside her. "It's these shoes, you can't hear me coming."  
She smiled. "It's not your fault. I'm just jumpy."

He sat down beside her. His eyes were blue and he looked so young. "Are you a priest?"  
"Yes. I was ordained this year?"  
Lucy let out a long breath and looked at the window.

"Is there something I could help you with? I'm Father Mike."

"Mike?"

"Yes. That's why the painting really gets to me. It's Michael the angel, you know?"

She looked at the angel's face. "Well he looks scarier than the devil."  
He smiled. "I know. If I painted it he would have looked less intimidating and the devil would have looked worse."  
She smiled.

"Do you want to talk about something?"  
"Yes."

He listened intently as she told him everything. He shook her head. "How awful."

"There's more." She continued to tell him what happened in the closet and how Jeremy's abuse triggered those memories. "I even accused him of rape. But it wasn't him. Then he killed himself, and it's all my fault."

"Your boyfriend hit you and you blame yourself?"

His reply caught her off guard.

"I'm sorry." He turned red. "So what happened the first time, when you were kidnapped?"

She continued her story. They sat for hours talking, but no one interrupted. She talked until she had nothing left to say. He smiled when she was finished. He reminded her of Kevin. "Let me tell you about Jesus."

For the first time, she sat and listened without fear or animosity towards God. Mike told her about Jesus and how he wasn't a victim of his father's cruelty. He was the greatest gift he gave. She just had to receive it. She realized that God doesn't make sin happen. It comes from the heart of people. She also realized that Jeremy's death wasn't her fault.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy didn't plan to do anything special for her birthday. One year ago, she was engaged to Kevin. It was hard to believe it had been that long. She decided not to go to her father's church, but instead to go to the cathedral.

She sat in the back with all the other twice- a- year churchgoers. As Father Mike said mass she thought about Kevin. She began to cry, as she did every time she thought about him after Ben's visit. Please don't let him hurt, Lord. But that was in God's hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kevin was outside in the stable when Ben arrived two days after Christmas. He probably did that on purpose, wanting to avoid last years situation. Kevin stood by the door, he would let him go in and see his sisters, and then he would talk to him.

Although Kevin had thought about leaving tomorrow, Ben's arrival meant he would have to stay. Ben came out and saw Kevin in the stable. He smiled when he saw Kevin with the horses. "Never could get enough of them could you?"  
Kevin smiled and shook his head. "I'm just looking at the foals dad got."

Ben put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "You'll never guess who I had dinner with."

Kevin stood up and turned to him. "Probably not, so just tell me."

"C'mon you have to have a guess."  
"Ben."  
"Fine. Lucy."

Kevin walked over to him. Was he trying to make him angry?

Ben grinned. "I was in New York and decided to give her a call. Aren't you going to ask who she was?"  
"How was she?"  
"Gorgeous."  
It hit him low. "What are you trying to do, cause trouble? Because your succeeding."  
"No Kevin, I'm not. Just telling you to get out there and fight for her. She loves you, she told me."  
"I can't. I got in the Lord's way before, and I don't want to do it again."

"Why not? Kevin what are you afraid of?"  
"I don't want her to feel pursued. Jeremy all ready did that."

"It wasn't Jeremy who raped her."  
"What?"

Ben sat down on the table. "It wasn't Jeremy. It was some other incident that she just now remembered."

Kevin felt sick. "How do you know?"

"She told me. Sort of. She told me she feels extremely guilty about Jeremy's death. She feels that because she accused him, he killed himself."  
That was the Lucy he knew. Always blaming herself for things that weren't her fault.

"You have to take a chance Kevin. She won't run from you because she loves you."

Kevin stood thinking about what he could do. Ben turned and shook his hand. "And Kevin, lose the beard."

He could fly out tonight to see her. He went inside and examined his Bible, looking for a scripture that told him he was doing the right thing. He opened to Corinthians and found his answer. _"Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always perseveres. Love never fails."_

A/N: Next chapter is the last one! Anyway, please review!


	33. Rush of Wings 33

Eric Camden sat at his desk, doing some reading for his sermon. He looked up and saw Kevin standing in the door. "Kevin, please come in. Sit down."

"I wont' be staying long Mr. Camden."

"Call me Eric. What can I help you with?"  
"I've come to see Lucy and take her home."  
Eric tried to hide his surprise. "And does she know about this?"  
"No, I decided to come and talk to you first."  
Eric smiled. "I see. Trying to remove obstacles?" He said with a laugh.

It was true, but he would never admit it to her father. He didn't want Eric to stand in his way. "Your brother came to see her."  
"I know."  
"Did you tell him to come?"  
"No."  
Eric didn't think so. Ben's arrival had been a surprise to Lucy. "Lucy is slow to heal. She hasn't been herself lately, so I don't know if she'll see you."

"Well I must try."

Eric nodded, thankful...and hopeful. He stood and shook Kevin's hand. "I hope everything works out."

"Thank you sir." Kevin left, with more spring to his step.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy went to door after hearing the doorbell ring. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. She froze when she opened it and saw the man she had tried so hard to forget standing there. Ben was wrong, he didn't look bad. He looked even better than she remembered.

"Can I come in?"  
Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice. She stood aside and he came in.

"Do you mind if I take off my coat?"  
She release her breath. "I'm sorry, let me hang it up for you. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks. Lucy can we talk?"

That's the Kevin she remembered. Always direct and to the point. She led him to the living and she sat down on the couch. He didn't sit next to her, but stood. Her eyes darted around the room, avoiding his eyes.

His eyes were fixed on her. "I heard you went out with Ben. Can I ask why you had dinner with Ben, when you wouldn't even take my calls?"

She shrugged. "We both have to eat and he came and I was happy to see him." Was it jealousy that brought Kevin here. But he didn't seem angry.

"Are you happy to see me?"  
She sensed hope in his voice. She didn't want to hurt him. "I'm not sure."

He crossed to her and took her hands. "I love you."

"I know."

"And that will never change. No matter what you think you're responsible for."

Lucy looked up, surprised. "Did Ben tell you?"  
He nodded.

"I was wrong. I accused Jeremy, when it wasn't him. I put together these pieces and thought he was some sort of monster. I had buried the earlier incident so deeply, I confused things. I'm not sure I'll ever get over it."

"Nothing is your fault. And you will heal. Jesus Christ will help you. There is trouble in this world, but Christ has overcome it."

Those were the words Father Mike had told her.

"Lucy, I want to take you back to the ranch. I want to help you heal and find faith."

That was all he wanted? After she had hurt him, he was taking her back? But she had something to give him now. "You don't need to help me find faith."

His smile faded. "Lucy it's important-."  
"I know." She smiled

"You do?"  
"I should have listened to you. I surrendered my heart to Jesus." His face was a mixture of joy and surprise and tears came to her eyes.

He took her hand. "You're not wearing me ring anymore. When I gave it you I made a promise. And I don't break promises."  
"I don't know if I can-."  
"If we never share physical love, I would still want you as my wife." He pulled her close. "I love you."

She sank into his arms. She had longed to be there for so long. She pulled his face to her and kissed him.

He kissed her deeper and whispered. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He released his breath and brought her to her feet. "We would have to fly back so Pastor Tom could marry us."  
"No. I want my dad to marry us."

He hugged her tight. They stood, holding each other for so long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Though he had been expecting it, the phone call still made him jump. "Yes Kevin?"

"Eric, could you marry us?"  
A huge smile crossed his face. "Of course."

He hung up and Lou walked into his office. "Are you busy Lou?"  
"Nothing to important to do, why?"

"My daughter is getting married and we need another witness."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kevin watched as Lucy walked down the aisle in the dress he bought her last Christmas. Her eyes glittered as she approached him. He could see her love for him. God had chosen Lucy for him.

There were no guests or flowers or even music. Just the two of them, her dad, and Lou as their witness. They said there vows and exchanged the rings. They listened with joy as Eric pronounced them man and wife. He kissed her, catching her in his arms.

Eric pulled a key from his pocket and gave it to Kevin.

"What's this?"  
"The key to the cottage on the shore for your wedding night," he smiled.

"Thank you Eric."

"It's dad. Lucy knows the way."

They took a taxi out to the shore. Kevin unlocked the door, lifted Lucy and carried her in. He stood with her in his arms, looking around.

She smiled. "Do you mind?"

He set her on her feet and took her hands. "No I don't mind." They walked through the cottage, hand in hand. They stopped in the living room at the floor to ceiling windows. They watched the waves come crashing up to shore.

Lucy turned to him. "We could sit on the porch and watch the moon rise."

"Yes we could." They went out and sat on the porch swing. She nestled against him. This was his wife. He had never been happier.

They sat in silence for a while, just taking everything in.

"Kevin..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It's really cold outside."  
His heart started beating faster. "Would you like to go inside?"  
She nodded. Her lips traveled to his earlobe, sending a message he could hardly ignore.

"Lucy..."

Her lips came back to his. "Maybe you could build a fire in the fireplace."

"Do you know what your doing?"  
The length of her kiss was answer enough. He lifted her into his arms and carried her inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy stood fidgeting on Kevin's doorstep. He banged on the door. "I hope they didn't leave and go somewhere for New Year's Eve." He pulled her into his arm as the wind blew around them. Finally the door opened and Hank stood in it.

"Let us in dad it's cold out here."

He stood aside and let them in. The rest of the family came running into the living room. Ben stood in the back with a smile on his face.

"Mom, Dad, everybody... my wife, Lucy Camden Kinkirk."

"Your wife!" Patty-Mary shrieked. "And we missed the wedding!"  
Kevin smiled and turned to Ben. "I didn't know if you would still be here."

Ben reached through and took Lucy's hands. "And miss kissing the bride?" He pulled her close and kissed her right on the mouth.

"And that's the last time that will happen too." Kevin pulled her back, but he laughed. There was no anger in his eyes.

She was mobbed with hugs and kisses from the rest. Even Karen's eyes had a joy that she had not seen before.

Karen hugged her and whispered. "Welcome back Lucy."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two days later they drove back to the ranch. Her home. This time she wasn't running away from anything. There was a promise waiting for her there. She looked up at the Rocky Mountains that were covered in snow.

Overhead, a hawk flew in the sky. It's wings were outstretched and it seemed to be floating in the air. She watched it circling the ground... It meant nothing more than it was. Her gaze went to the peaks on the mountains. "I will lift up mine eyes to the hills, from whence cometh my help."

Smiling, Kevin squeezed her hand. "Yep."

A/N: So this is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the chapters, they keep me motivated! I'm so happy y'all liked my very first fan fiction. I don't know, maybe I'll add an epilogue :)


	34. Rush of Wings Epilogue

**I really wish I had time to write a sequel, but I won't. Med school requires good grades to get into :) So I've settled on writing an epilogue.**

**GeorgeStultsFan- Now it's my turn to blackmail you. lol If you update your stories, especially That Fateful Day (it's my fav) soon then I'll write another story :)**

**ConservativePrincess- You reviews always mean a lot to me, thanks!** **"You really believe in all that, don't you? It really shines through..." I believe everyword of it! :)**

"One more time Lucy. I know you can do it." Kevin's hand held tightly to hers. "Deep breath baby."

Easy for him to say. He wasn't the one laying there. His stomach wasn't contracting. His face wasn't beaded with sweat or as red as a cherry. He looked fantastic, as usual.

"Get ready honey. This is it." He kissed her cheek showing her all his love, hope and devotion.

The contraction started and intensified. She pushed with everything she had. Kevin's hand pressed on her back, solid and reassuring. "You're doing great."  
"Push slowly now." The doctor said.

Lucy did. It was unforgettable. She heard soft cheers.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk, you have a daughter."

Lucy watched as they cleaned their daughters' nostrils and as Kevin cut the cord. He turned to her. He bent and kissed her with tears in his eyes. "A little girl Lucy."

The nurse came over smiling. "We have a saying here. Anyone can make a son; it takes a lover to make a daughter." She placed their daughter in Lucy's arms. Are you watching mom? This is your granddaughter. Her tears were bittersweet.

Kevin leaned close and whispered. "She knows." He was thinking the same thing Lucy was. "Let's name her Annie."

Lucy smiled through her tears. She looked into his eyes and nodded. She looked back to the face of their daughter and was overwhelmed with joy.


End file.
